My Cabana Boy
by LitaE
Summary: Perry is frustrated and lonely, spending many nights in the hospital gym. But when Todd, the buff, hypersexual surgical intern catches his attention, Perry gets a work out of a different sort. How will this sexy arrangement work out? TODD/COX SLASH SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Scrubs. *sigh*

**MY CABANA BOY**

**Part 1**

Perry Cox had never been so frustrated and lonely. Sex was happening all around him, driving him insane; reminding him of what he wasn't getting. If it wasn't patients with STD's it was crazed couples hooking up in the on call room. Even his self-proclaimed protégé Doctor "won't leave me the hell alone no matter how many times I tell him to" Dorian had hooked up with the annoying, although attractive in a neurotic way, Elliot "Barbie" Reid.

Sure every now and then his ex wife would throw him a hate quickie, but it was never when he wanted it. None of the sex was ever on his terms. He had to sit around stewing until Jordan finally relieved his misery. Even jerking off was just a reminder that no-one would do it for him. It was all so infuriating.

The simple fact was: Doctor Perry Cox was incredibly horny.

The result of this sexual frustration made everyone look ten times more attractive than they actually were. This in turn made him act quite harsh to those around him. It took pouring himself into paperwork and long hours in the gym to kill the animal instinct inside; the desire to throw the nearest person on a counter and rock their world.

He had problems interacting with women. After the way Jordan screwed him over, Perry was very wary and cynical. The woman he desperately wanted to have sex with was dating an arrogant intern surgeon and he'd recently messed things up with another. As much as he wanted to feel a pair of breasts pressed against his body, his sabotaging mind made sure that never happened. He always went for the dominant women after all and Perry Cox was in no position to allow himself to be conquered in such a way.

It was for this reason that the thoughts came back to him. The fantasies of a life he'd experienced a few times in college. The memories of something he'd left behind, yet still occasionally dreamed about. Feeling that skin to skin contact with another man fuelled Perry's mind.

He loved men. Perry had never admitted it openly, although a few people could spot it. In his relationships with men, few though they were, he was in control. He liked them manly and strong with well defined bodies. Their personality had to be submissive yet challenging at the same time. If they broke too easily, it spoiled the fun.

Perry found himself thinking of his self-proclaimed protégé in this way. The young man would do anything for him; possibly even go as far as sex. Problem was that JD was too obedient, too girly. If only he'd grow a pair, work out a little and act more like a man as opposed to a child who'd somehow made it through medical school. Perry was hoping a few rants and names would help mould the doe-eyed brunette into the ideal play toy. But JD continued to stick to his guns and be who he was, leaving his attending to look elsewhere.

Elsewhere happened to be the gym. With all the possibilities of sexual partners being married, straight or just not the right balance, there was no better place to let out his frustration. It would be a cold day in hell before the great Perry Cox stooped so low as to hit the club scene and hop around to repetitive music with men so stereotypically feminine they made JD look like Indiana Jones. Plus, a better body could only widen his possibilities.

So workouts were regular and often went for hours. Concentrating on reps and resistance kept his mind focused; until it didn't anymore.

Perry would go to the gym at night time, when it was less crowded. Jock surgeons with more scalpels than brains tended to go throughout the day and others came for a few "I swear I'm going to keep this going and get fit" sessions but never came back afterwards. Many times Perry found himself alone with his thoughts, just the way he liked it.

Then one particular surgical intern kept showing up more and more. The cabana boy that hung around with "Gandhi" the bald black surgeon who was dating the woman he really liked. Perry gritted his teeth at the high-fiving, sex obsessed dumb-ass who referred to himself as "The Todd."

Still, in his sexually denied state, it wasn't hard to notice Todd's redeeming qualities. He was a good encouraging spotter, into sports and was blessed with a body that made Perry look more than once. But those thoughts were brushed off within seconds of entering his mind, at least at first.

"Need a spot?"

Perry didn't even answer before then other man was standing over him, helping him. He hadn't been watching Todd, in order to prove to himself that he didn't find a butcher hot, but at some point the surgeon had clearly taken off his shirt. This left Perry to stare up at naked chest and shoulders.

He shut his eyes briefly, trying to win the battle going on in his mind, but he could still see it all clearly; a single drop of sweat trickling down flexing pectoral muscles before finally stopping on a nipple that begged to be tongued. The mere fantasy sent a lustful shiver up his back.

Hoping that Todd hadn't noticed this slight movement, Perry grabbed the bar quickly and proceeded in pumping the iron. He grunted with every lift of the weight.

"Dude you are on fire. Awesome reps Doctor Cox!"

"Listen dumb-ass could you possibly do this without opening that trap of yours that has a habit of saying re-he-he-healy stupid things?"

"The Todd is here for you." Todd made a zipping motion over his lips.

Perry went back to his reps like nobody's business. But suddenly in the silence, Todd didn't seem annoying. He lost the battle and against his will found his eyes trailing over Todd's body. Toned, buff arms attached to sturdy shoulders. Tanned pectorals and muscular abs, glistening with sweat from working out.

_God I haven't seen a specimen like that since, well, me. _Perry thought to himself, before demanding focus as he finished.

"Props for your work out." Todd raised his hand in a high-five towards Perry.

"If you expect me to slap that after having a very good idea of where it's been, I have to say that you're thicker than I thought." Perry gave him a stern look, causing the surgeon to reluctantly retract his hand.

Todd dabbed himself with a towel. Perry tried to turn away but he couldn't help but watch. He shook his head violently but it wouldn't stop. His eyes kept taking in the sight and admiring the visual masterpiece in front of him.

_Percival Ulysses Cox! A cutter? Really? Has it been that long since you've gotten down and dirty with a hot piece of ass? He really has a hot ass. No, stop it!_ Perry swiped his nose and folded his arms to banish any figment of thought that might find Todd attractive.

Todd, towel over one shoulder, headed towards the showers. "Do you want to go get a beer? Dude, you totally earned it."

Before Perry's cold exterior could even register the question his lonely interior answered. "Sure."

* * *

_He couldn't take it anymore, watching him. The throbbing hard on in his pants begged him to make the next move. It was pointing right at the other man, like a compass arrow telling him where to go. One step closer…then another…then a moment of hesitation._

_He couldn't do it, oh but he wanted to. Todd turned to him, flashing a pearly white smile. In slow motion, he winked at Perry. It was the ultimate green light._

_Pounce! Perry was on Todd like a lion on an antelope. Pressing his mouth to Todd's and wrestling their tongues. He explored that hot mouth, wanting to devour the younger man._

_Perry pinned the surgeon against the wall. He kissed, sucked, licked and bit every inch of bare skin he came in contact with. He tasted every part of it and savoured the reactions he caused. The surgeon's wrists were trapped so he could do nothing but moan, but how Perry loved hearing his name from those delicious lips._

"_Doctor Cox!"_

_A momentary shut of the eyes and Perry found himself on a beach. Sun was shining, waves were rolling in and his companion stood in front of him. Todd was posing and flexing his body, wearing nothing but one of the banana hammocks he loved so much._

_He teased Perry with every movement, still smiling that cocky grin. Perry wanted to tackle the man into the surf and take full advantage of the cabana boy right there, but he loved being teased this way. Boy could Todd tease him!_

_Perry didn't know when he himself had become naked, but he suddenly was. His quivering muscles were on display and his throbbing hard on stuck out for the world to see. The only item of clothing on either man was that fucking banana hammock. It had to go!_

_He lunged at Todd's legs and forced the other man onto the sand. Roughly Perry took the hammock in his mouth and pulled it down, ripping it from Todd's body with his teeth and exposing the rock hard cock that had been contained. There was that perfect, stiff fuck stick that tempted Perry like the devil._

"_Oh Doctor Cox! Do me!"_

_Yes, he would tend to Perry's needs. He was so brawny and sexy; so willing to please yet able to tease. Perry would fuck him for hours and Todd would take everything he offered. This was going to be good._

Perry woke up in a sweat, wide eyed and gasping for air. He couldn't believe he had been dreaming of Todd that way. He couldn't believe that he liked it.

"I do NOT think of him that way." Perry cried out to his empty bedroom, but his morning wood begged to differ.

It was hard to understand, since going out with Todd for beers had been a less than thrilling experience. The surgeon cemented the fact that he was indeed quite annoying. Parts of their conversation were so stupid, Perry could have sworn his IQ dropped twenty points from merely humouring Todd.

Yet Perry wanted him. He wanted that tanned frame up against his own. He wanted to know every moan zone and sweet spot on Todd's body, so that the surgeon would scream his name for hours. His throbbing manhood in that tight channel was inevitable if he wanted any kind of sanity.

Without even realising it, Perry had begun to stroke himself. The mere thoughts of Todd riled him up. He knew that if he went for it, odds were in his favour. Todd was so hyper-sexual he'd fulfil every one of Perry's fantasies; both a blessing and a curse in Perry's current predicament.

"So help me god penis, if you don't go down this second I will shoot myself." He retracted his hand from his pants, hoping for one last shot at resisting Todd.

* * *

The medical attending was somewhat relieved to find himself alone in the gym that night. Surrender wouldn't be an option if Todd did not appear.

Sure he had managed to masturbate quickly in the on call room to relieve a bit of tension, but even he could see how pathetic it was. After all, it wasn't just the sexual release he wanted but all that came with it.

Perry wanted the skin on skin contact with someone; the fun and excitement of exploring another body. He wanted to dominate someone who trusted him enough to submit.

"Boy that was a long surgery. I could use a workout." Todd marched into the gym as Perry ran on the treadmill. He waved in recognition to the medical attending. "Hey big kahuna, what's up?"

_Don't look at him Perry, just think about the cardio._ Perry kept his eyes straight ahead, which was unfortunately where Todd decided to stand.

The treadmill indicated his cool down time and began to slow. Perry kept going with it, stealing occasional glances at Todd.

A minute went by and the pace slowed more. Perry bit his lip at Todd's small and tight gym shorts that showed off his legs; those long, muscular, sun kissed legs.

Slower still, but Perry's heart rate just rose as Todd bent over to pick up some hand weights. Those shorts framed the younger man's toned buns to the point where Perry let out a small gasp.

The last minute saw Perry at a slow walking pace. His eyes were completely on Todd. His frustration was at boiling point. His dick was hard and boy was he going to lose it.

He couldn't take it anymore. Storming off the treadmill, he headed towards Todd. Perry had to know if Todd was as good as he bragged.

The other man was looking at himself in the mirror, checking the form of his bicep curls. Perry grunted before moving in completely. He closed the gap between them and grabbed Todd from behind, causing the intern to drop his hand weight.

"Listen here cabana boy, you're here and you're not terrible looking and I have to confess that I am so-ho-ho-ho up for it right now. And you my friend are clearly gay or at least very very very bi." Both his hands gripped Todd's waist as he continued to rant. "So here's what's going to happen. We're going to fool around and it's going to be so great you could swear the earth moved and maybe if we're lucky brought this whole fucking establishment to the ground."

Perry snuck his hand into Todd's shorts. He expected to feel a banana hammock and was a little taken aback when bare skin graced his fingertips. Todd didn't say a word, but was breathing heavily as the shorts came down slightly and his dick was freed. Perry watched all of Todd's reactions in the mirror as he reached around. First was confusion, then disbelief before acceptance that it was real and going to happen.

"Awesome." Todd managed to say before a groan escaped his throat.

Perry's hand was wrapped around Todd's member, getting the immediate reaction. A cocky smile appeared on his face as he watched Todd's expression twist into one of pleasure and lust. How he had missed this control over another man. How he had craved this contact with another human being. His own pants shimmied down slightly with the help of his free hand.

Perry continued jerking Todd off while rubbing his own neglected fuck stick against Todd's backside. The friction was amazing. Todd's ass was smooth, but manly and firm. Perry could only imagine what screwing him would feel like.

"You like that don't you dumb-ass." Perry growled into Todd's ear before biting a soft spot on the neck. "Tell me how much you love it." He kept pumping, running a thumb ever so slightly over Todd's dickhead.

"You're the best. You rock the Todd's world. Oh god!" Todd was shaking, creating even more friction against Perry.

Perry grabbed one of Todd's hands and forced it onto his cock. Without words, the surgeon knew what to do. His big and powerful hand began to work. Perry realised just how skilled Todd was with those hands; he was a surgeon for a reason.

Simultaneously, the two men jerked each other off. Moans echoed off the walls of the gym. Both men didn't care about getting caught as they let go completely. Nothing else mattered but getting off and it felt fantastic.

"The Todd's….gonna….shoot!" Todd spat his load onto the mirror, some spilling slightly into Perry's hand. He was gasping for air at his climax. The pleasure ripped through his body like a tidal wave and it took all his energy to keep from falling to the ground. "Woah, that was epic."

"If you don't make me cum in the next twenty seconds, I will rip it off." Perry cried out a little too loudly, wanting Todd to concentrate on making him orgasm.

The cocky surgeon wiggled his eyebrows, almost taking the angry yet pleasure induced threat as a challenge. "The Todd can make you cum in fifteen."

Todd was down on his knees faster than anything. Without even being told, he took Perry's dick into his warm inviting mouth. Todd sucked it powerfully, flecking his tongue over the head and running it up the shaft. Soft, breathy moans were made as he shut his eyes and clearly enjoyed this task. His mouth moved up and down along Perry's length. One hand played with Perry's balls so strategically, like a second nature. The other hand gripped Perry's hip roughly, fingers digging in to the strong flesh.

It didn't take long for Perry to lose it after Todd started with the mouth play. He yelled out to indicate his climax before spilling his seed into Todd's mouth. The release caused him to fall to the ground with the younger man. It felt so good after so long.

"Dude, they don't call you Cox for nothing." Todd commented, wiping the mirror with his sweat towel.

Perry pulled Todd to face him, pressing their foreheads together. "Listen _Todd_ you don't tell anyone about this, okay? If you do, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Todd seemed unfazed, instead rather infatuated with Perry making another threat. "You working tonight?"

"What's that got to do with anything? Did you hear a word I just said?" Perry's eye twitched with buried fury.

Then Todd breathed in Perry's ear, making the rage melt away and the angry passion come back.

"Your place or The Todd's?"

* * *

**NOTE:** So there you have it, the first instalment of the Todd/Cox experiment. LOL I'm glad you read this and gave it a shot, I know it's an odd pairing but I suppose that's the challenge. Tell me what you think and if you want this to continue. At the moment it's looking at about 3 chaps long, short but sweet. Enjoy :-)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Perry slipped through Todd's door quickly. He couldn't help but be anxious that someone had spotted them together. Sacred Heart employees did tend to find these things out somehow.

Usually Perry was smart enough to steer clear of the gossip train, finding various ways of getting around it. Mostly people figured he had no real life anyway, except for the occasional liaison with Jordan, and therefore he wasn't big on the rumour radar.

However, his paranoia received a little bit of a jump start when he noticed the surroundings of Todd's apartment. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn they had entered the waiting room of a brothel. For a curious moment, Perry wondered what was behind the currently closed doors in front of him.

_Tell me I didn't get this fucking horny that I ended up at The Todd's apartment._ Perry turned to leave only to come face to face with the reason he'd come in the first place. Before he could voice his objections and give an excuse, Todd was kissing him.

Perry fought against it for as long as he could, but the tongue wore him down in about two seconds. Jordan was never a fan of long, lusty kisses. Perry on the other hand craved them like candy, which coincidently Todd's mouth vaguely tasted like. Perry wrapped his arms around Todd to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss; allowing himself to surrender to the taste of sweet peach candy.

"Your kiss…so good." Todd moaned as his mouth parted from Perry's. "The Todd must have more."

Perry stopped Todd from going in for more with a mere finger to the other man's lips. Kissing was getting a little too intimate for his liking. If he wasn't going to back out, he'd get it over with quickly. "Easy there. We're here for nothing more than pure man on man sex." He nodded towards one of the doors. "I'm assuming that's the bedroom."

Todd led the way, opening the door. "I love that you get right down to the point." He fiddled with the dimmer switch, trying to set a decent light. Every minute excited him more.

Perry couldn't believe Todd's bedroom. It had the general sleazy, yet strangely comfortable feel of the rest of his apartment. A comfy looking king sized bed lay in the middle, with red and black satin sheets, almost as if Todd was expecting sex. The dim lighting made the room even more so. He could only imagine what kind of kinky clothes and tools were hidden within the drawers and wardrobe.

The one thing that caught Perry's eye was what was on the wall. He blinked a few times, not believing what he saw, yet at the same time it was hardly surprising. Attached to the wall was a set of shackles, ready to bind one's arms. Perry could only imagine what kind of naughty activities had gone on with previous conquests.

Todd noticed Perry eyeing them off, a grin spreading across his face. Walking over to them he fingered one of the cuffs. "You want to play with these? The Todd could get into that."

The medical attending didn't know what spaced him out more; the fact that he was in the house with a man who had restraints installed in his wall or that he was actually contemplating the use of them. Thoughts of playing with a helpless Todd made him hard. But Perry realised that he didn't need the use of such equipment to dominate. Plus he wasn't there to play, just to get a quick fuck over and done with so he could get on with his life.

He grabbed Todd's wrists, locking his eyes with deadly seriousness and angry lust. "I'm just here for the sex; one night of fast, hot and steamy fucking. Now get your ass on the bed."

With that statement, Perry threw the surgeon back onto the bed. He stood over him, feeling cocky and powerful. Todd's eyes had a slight fear in them, wondering what was going to happen with Perry in control. However, nothing could wipe the grin off Todd's face or calm the clear hard on showing through his gym shorts.

Perry dived on top of Todd. He roughly seized the younger man's mouth once again. Their tongues tangoed, dancing for dominance as clothes were hastily removed from skin. The kisses were manly and strong, just the way Perry liked them. He figured that giving Todd this little bit of affection would allow him to take even tighter hold of the reigns. The attending lapped at the taste of sweet fruit until he couldn't stand it.

"Easy now, cabana boy. Where do you keep your lube, unless you like it so rough you wake up with a bruise." Perry grunted, pinning a naked Todd down and pressing their foreheads together.

"Top drawer." Todd barely caught his breath from the kiss. He reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer and feeling around. A few seconds later his hand held a small tube of strawberry lubricant.

"Strawberry huh? Could you be any more gay?" Perry muttered, squeezing a nice amount onto his hand to prepare.

Todd seemed offended by the notion. "The Todd is an equal opportunity lover." He reached up and touched Perry's cheek, running his fingers into the rusty curls, trying to pull the older man in for another kiss.

Perry slapped Todd with his free hand, halting the action. A rush ran through his body as the surgeon backed off. However, what really intrigued Perry was that Todd seemed to like it.

_Maybe I should have gone with the shackles, _Perry thought to himself as he spun Todd around. His throbbing member was all slicked up and ready. He watched Todd's back muscles move with every anticipating breath he took.

Before temptation could push him any further, Perry forced his hard body down onto Todd. He effectively sandwiched the surgeon between him and the bed. Grabbing a fistful of Todd's dark, silky hair, Perry yanked his face up.

"You ready for this? I'm going to rock your world."

"Doctor Cox…do me." Todd begged as he felt the engorged, lubricated dick creeping between his ass cheeks.

The moment Perry wedged his tip into the entrance he wasted no time in slamming into Todd. The first jolt shocked his younger companion briefly, with a cry mixed with pleasure and pain. Todd was into it immediately after the first thrust; Perry keeping a rhythm going. It was hard and wild; just what both needed. Perry kept pounding deep and rapid causing Todd to groan so loud that he was practically screaming.

"Doctor Cox!"

It was just as Perry had imagined Todd shouting his name. It was the encouragement he needed to keep his rhythm going. Perry pressed himself against Todd's back, their sweaty skin making things sticky yet slippery. Toned body grinding against toned body; muscles on muscles creating an amazing friction that Perry had long forgotten. He didn't know how he had waited this long between men.

Todd was hardly one for being lazy, even with Perry's body weight pressing and moving on top of him. He catered to Perry's ego with constant encouraging noises, shouting the name Cox like it was that of God himself. Todd moved with Perry, creating a fast pace, almost like a sex marathon. He would tighten his asshole around Perry's cock, milking it, and then loosen up to allow more inside him.

Perry knew he was going to climax soon. It was all so swift and dirty, so he made no point in holding it off. The moment he needed to spill, Perry shot his load into Todd's ass like nobody's business; crying out in ecstasy the moment he did. He pulled out and collapsed on the comfortable mattress, soaking in every last moment of the rapture.

Todd was panting beside him, having been through quite a thrill ride himself. His hair was a mess, his face pink and body sweaty from the fast and craziness he'd just experienced. He finally turned his face to Perry, meeting his eyes once again.

"You are awesome." Todd leaned over, attempting to pull Perry close to him.

"Whoa no." Perry eased the surgeon back, hopping off the bed as he did so. "There will not be a repeat performance of this, do you understand? I will not be getting back into your bed, ever. And since you can be so slow at times, I'll say this one more time. You mention this to anyone and I will kill you."

"Dude, how could you not want to go round two?" Todd motioned to his body, most importantly to his package that still stuck out for Perry to see.

Perry began to get dressed, though slowing down slightly at the possibility of a round two. "Round one was enough for me thank you."

Todd seemed confused, if not still horny. "You're the one that gave the Todd some wrist action in the gym."

Perry slipped on his t-shirt, even more willing to get out the door. "Oh boy I am regretting it now."

He didn't even hear whatever Todd said next, he was out the door like a rocket. Taking a few deep breaths in the hallway, Perry well and truly convinced himself that it was all over now. One night of speedy and steamy action was surely enough to get the dumb-ass butcher off his mind.

* * *

Perry went about his job the next day; seeing to patients, lecturing interns and trying to avoid JD saw everything going out as per normal. It was a great relief to find that Todd was off until the evening, meaning that Perry could go about his day without running into the arrogant surgeon.

However, out of sight didn't necessarily mean out of mind. In his few free moments, Perry found himself flashing back to the night before. He remembered the feelings of pounding Todd hard, tempted to initiate a repeat performance, before cursing his mind and shaking it off. As far as Perry was concerned, it was all out of his system only to be remembered at very rare moments. There was no justification for things going any further.

But at lunch, with nothing to distract him, Perry's mind wandered. Not just to the previous night of sex, but to potential future scenarios. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on every aspect of his food, in order to avoid other thoughts, Perry couldn't stop thinking about the shackles.

The thought of cuffing those strong wrists caused his manhood to tingle. No matter how much he tried to stop it, Perry could practically feel himself putting Todd in those shackles. He bit his lip, trying to avoid grinning like a horny school boy but the image excited him so.

He could only imagine the types of tools Todd had hidden throughout his room. The sex crazed surgeon was sure to have a few weapons of pleasure and pain to play with. Not that Perry particularly needed the tools. A helpless Todd and a hand fit for spanking was more than enough for fun.

_Maybe one more time wouldn't hurt,_ Perry thought to himself as he ate his lunch.

Naturally he mentally kicked himself for these thoughts and forbid them to come back into his mind. As luck would have it, the thoughts faded the moment Perry spotted the beautiful Carla Espinosa in the cafeteria. She was by herself and looking particularly sexy. All other thoughts were obliterated by those of the woman he liked so much.

Carla sat down at Perry's table with a knowing smile on her face. "So Perry, how are things with you?"

_I love you and had sex with The Todd so now we both screwed immature cutters. So what do you say we end the stupid phase together,_ Perry's mind said, causing the doctor to get a little paranoid. He tried to play it cool but not many things avoided Carla's knowledge in the hospital. She was second only to Laverne when it came to knowing the employee's personal business.

"Everything is pretty much the same as it usually is in this god-forsaken hell hole of a hospital." Perry swiped at his nose and folded his arms, looking into Carla's eyes in an attempt to show he had nothing to hide.

"Don't give me that Perry, it's written all over your face." Carla replied in her matter-of-fact tone. "You totally hooked up last night."

Perry took a slow breath in, hoping that the woman didn't realise who he'd hooked up with. "Of course I hooked up last night, have you seen me?"

Carla rolled her eyes at Perry's narcissism before her tone turned serious. "I know you and Jordan have these hook ups every now and again but maybe you should stop. She's your ex-wife for a reason. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Perry had to hold in from breathing out a huge sigh of relief. He had no idea that his months of sexual frustration and lack of success with women would ultimately help him. The fact that Carla cared was also a nice little bonus to perk Perry's hopes up.

Still, he couldn't resist busting chops. "What makes you think I had sex with Jordan last night? There are plenty of other fish in the sea without having to swim straight into the mouth of Jaws." His mind begged for him to shut up before Carla really did find out what he'd been up to.

"Please Perry, who do you think you're talking to?"

He watched her lips move, thinking about how sexy they looked. Now this was a woman who could easily get him into shackles and spank him for days.

As though the universe wanted to remind him that the Latina nurse was off limits, Turk joined their table. Perry was too angry at him to even register what stupid and immature thing he was saying.

Of course with the arrival of Turk, the appearance of JD was a certainty. Sure enough, the self proclaimed protégé himself took a seat right next to Perry, acting like a kid at Disneyland for the mere opportunity. Perry found himself surrounded with his buried fury rising. He could only imagine telling his shrink about how one surgeon blocked his cock quite effectively another sucked it, also very effectively.

Perry left the table as quickly as he could, groaning as he did so. More than anything he wanted a scotch, but that wouldn't happen during the middle of a work day. Having just eaten, going to the gym wasn't a wise move either. The best he could do was get on with his day and get stuck into work like he had been doing up until lunchtime.

However, as he was strolling down one hall towards the nurse's station, Perry noticed that Todd was in fact at the hospital. The surgeon winked at him, giving him a wave. Perry could feel his face going red. He ducked through the nearest door, which unfortunately for him was a supply closet.

Just as Perry suspected, Todd had taken this as a sign. The younger man soon joined the medical doctor among the supplies. Todd's eyes were sparkling with the thought of a quickie.

Perry tried to keep up his anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The Todd wants a repeat of last night, since the first show went out with a bang." Todd snuck closer to Perry, trapping him against the shelves. "I switched shifts so now the night is free for us."

Not one to be intimidated, Perry pushed the surgeon back. "Now listen here Beavis. We had one night and it's over. If you're as active as you say you are it shouldn't bother you that I am going to stay far away from you. If you're smart you will NOT try any of this again, less you want me to hurt you re-he-healy badly."

Todd did not take Perry's reaction the way it was intended. "Dude, you're hot when you're angry."

Perry was simultaneously annoyed yet intrigued that Todd wasn't afraid of him. It made him even more determined to break the cocky man. Still, he was determined not to give in. No matter how hot it would definitely be, Perry was not going to go down that road with someone like Todd again.

"I'm not doing it with you in a supply closet, end of discussion."

Todd shrugged, his hands going to his hips. "Yeah, The Todd prefers places a little more roomy."

Perry groaned at Todd's inability to get the hint. He opened the closet door and prepared to leave, possibly to even have a shower to wash the feeling of regret off his person.

However, what Perry didn't prepare for was that Todd had found the one thing he could never resist doing. The one thing that tempted him more than restraining and breaking Todd.

"Dude, how about we do it in Kelso's office."

Perry had never been able to turn down any opportunity to give the proverbial middle finger to his boss. Throwing in sex with the man who'd invaded his thoughts was the added bonus. No matter how much his brain screamed for him to run away and forget the night before, his nether regions forced him to turn around and look at Todd again.

"The Todd saw Kelso heading for the local Krispy Kreme. Then he has a meeting straight after. His office is free for at least two hours."

Perry knew all this was true. Heck, the donut shop alone would have Bob Kelso occupied for two hours. It was plenty of time to screw around with virtually no risk of being caught.

The thought of dominating Todd on the desk, then against the filing cabinet and maybe if there was time the treadmill fuelled Perry. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Perry pulled Todd's hair and forced him into a kiss that implied his answer. "Todd, you may not be so thick after all."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;-) Part 3 will be up soon. What will these two get up two next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Perry downed the last of his scotch and put his head in his hands. He didn't know why he had thought it would be a good idea to have beers with Todd again. For the last two weeks, they'd simply had sexual encounters behind closed doors. They only open place they were seen together was the gym, even then they were given more than enough alone time. Still, Perry had been unable to stop himself suggesting that they go to the bar and hang out for a while.

The sports talk had finished and Todd had brought up his favourite subject. "Say, big kahuna, which of the people here do you think would join us for a threesome?"

Perry let out a little groan, which was unnoticed by his companion. "I'm going to go ahead and say no-one, because we're not going to tell anyone about this. Remember that little talk we had about not telling anyone about us?"

"Come on. Any woman would be lucky to be the meat in a Todd and Perry sandwich." Todd replied, nodding to a particularly attractive red head by the bar.

Perry leaned in and whispered threateningly in Todd's ear. "What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

Todd didn't seem to care. If anything, Perry threatening him was just a giant green light considering it turned him on. He looked to his secret lover and grinned. "Yeah, The Todd much prefers calling you Doctor Cox."

Todd held up his hand for a high five. In response, Perry merely gave him the annoyed eyes. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a high five, Todd swatted the air in an air five before snapping his fingers.

Perry ordered two more scotches, figuring he was going to need them if he was to make it through to the bedroom. After all, the fuck buddies had yet to use the shackles in Todd's apartment; not that the fantasy hadn't plagued Perry. He sat at the table, lost in his thoughts. Parts of what Todd was saying filtered in, something about Turk and surgery and basketball, but the rest he managed to ignore.

Soon enough Todd went quiet and simply finished off his beer. With nothing to keep his hands occupied after his glass was taken, he began drumming his fingers on the table top and watching Perry drink. Todd liked admiring the older man; watching his lips against the rim of the glass and imagining what those lips would do to him. He would never admit just how much, but Todd really wanted Perry to like him and as a result did much to please the medical doctor.

The surgeon's gaze drifted downward to Perry's jean covered leg. Though he much would have preferred the gym shorts the attending had been wearing during their workout earlier, it was easy enough for Todd to picture the muscular leg that lay beneath the thin layer of denim.

"You know you look hot when you're all strong and silent." Todd's hand drifted from the table top, finding Perry's leg and caressing the thigh delicately. "The Todd likes."

Perry snapped back to the moment when he felt strong fingers tease his inner thigh. It felt quite nice, which meant he allowed it to go on for a few seconds; until he realised where they were and that others could see. Besides, he was the teaser and manipulator in this relationship, if you could call it one.

"Are you fucking insane?" He glanced around wondering if anyone saw; lucky that everyone else seemed to be involved with their own stuff.

"You're so tense." Todd slipped a friendly arm around Perry. "Would you like The Todd to give you a neck rub before we go and make sweet man love in the back of my car."

Perry jerked away and stood up, realising that a rant would be pointless and probably just egg the younger man on. He looked around and spotted the free pool table. Grabbing Todd's arm, Perry pulled the surgeon towards it. It was a relief to find something that would keep Todd's hands busy while he drank more.

"Playing with long sticks and balls." Todd nodded. "You know I like where this is heading."

The medical attending mentally slapped himself for thinking he could stop Todd's sexual innuendo anytime soon. Still, he knew the end result would be worth it as it always was. It was why he kept coming back.

"Hey, did I tell you, Doctor Wen said I'm the best surgical intern. Must have been the dynamite job I with the thyroidectomy last week." Todd explained to Perry as he set up the table for their game. "Wanna break?"

Perry grabbed his pool cue, setting up the white ball and aiming. With a quick shoot he expertly scattered the balls across the table. "You know Todd, being the best at cutting things up isn't necessarily something to be proud of. That is why no-one ever figured out who the real Jack the Ripper is."

"Well you seem to be proud at being top medical weenie." Todd commented, perfectly shooting a ball into the side pocket.

Perry was stunned at hearing Todd say such a thing, though part of him couldn't help but smile at the extra excuse to punish Todd later. He watched as Todd only just missed sinking another ball. Setting up and having his own turn, without too much success, Perry gritted his teeth.

"Oh tough break. The Todd will show you how it's done."

With that, the older man walked over to his dark haired lover with a grin. Just as Todd leaned over the table, Perry slid his hand in strategically and took a tight grip on Todd's groin area, forcing the surgeon to stand up. Perry could feel everything through the tight leather pants Todd was sporting.

"You know that comments like that are going to cost you, big time."

When Perry let go, Todd gasped with relief. For a few seconds he stood in a state of shock before turning to his older companion. A suggestive smile soon returned to his face, almost as though the last ten seconds were forgotten completely.

"So, should we call this game a tie or what?"

* * *

As glad as he was to be getting sexual satisfaction on a regular basis, Perry was somewhat relieved to have a night to himself. That particular night he was just going to sit down with a few beers and watch hockey. It was the first time in awhile that he'd found himself comfortable being alone, as now it was a choice rather than the fact no-one cared.

Plus Kelso hadn't managed to find a way to mess it up for him, not for lack of trying. Since finding three used condoms in his office, "Big Bob" had been messing with Perry more than usual. The Chief of Medicine had no proof, but he just knew that Doctor Cox had something to do with it. Luckily no-one else had figured out anything more than that.

As a result, Perry was lounging comfortably on his couch, donned in his Red Wings jersey and a pair of boxer shorts. His mood elevated, the smile couldn't be wiped off his face.

A knock at the door sounded, which Perry figured was his pizza arriving. Hockey just wasn't right without a big slice of pepperoni and extra cheese in one hand, beer in the other.

However, on answering the door he was greeted with the sight of Todd. The intern surgeon was still wearing his green scrubs, with a black coat draped over his shoulders.

"Thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." Todd explained, giving a little eyebrow raise. "Thought I could watch the game with you."

"Let me put it to you this way…no!" Perry was about to slam the door when Todd blocked it with his foot. Unlike JD, Todd could actually handle the impact without the need for an icepack.

"Come on." Todd gave a slight pout, his eyes pleading with the older man. "The Todd brought pretzels." He pulled a bag out of his back pack, hoping to entice Perry.

Before Perry could reply, the pizza delivery guy showed up. Todd turned to him, taking the pizza and patting the guy on the shoulder. Reaching in the pocket of his scrubs, the intern pulled out some cash to pay, hoping the gesture would entice Perry into letting him stay.

"Please?" Todd asked simply.

Perry looked at his pizza, in the hand of his lover. Reluctantly he let the other man into his place. _How bad could it possibly be? He actually likes sports. Besides he's got the pizza._

Watching as Todd took a spot on his couch, Perry decided that he'd still have to show who was boss. He stood over the other man, looking down with a purpose. Todd looked up with curious, yet mischievous, eyes.

"Now listen here, you're watching the game and nothing more. When I need more beer, you're going to get it. Most of that pizza is mine. There will be no talk of sex, only of the game. Scratch that, not even of the game. The only noise you may make it the roaring cheers when the Red Wings kick some ass. Do we have an understanding?"

Todd eyed up Perry's bare legs before nodding. He patted the spot on the couch beside him, handing Perry the pizza and taking a slice for himself. On the television the game was seconds away from beginning. It was going to be an interesting night.

Ten minutes passed without drama._ Going well so far,_ Perry thought to himself as he simply stole a glance at Todd enjoying the game. It was just like he was hanging out with one of his friends. In fact, he was starting to wonder if he'd misjudged Todd.

"I'll get you another one." Todd grabbed the empty beer bottles and proceeded in getting two more.

_Okay so he has some uses outside of the bedroom, who would have thought. _

A few minutes more of the action packed hockey game and Perry had stopped caring that Todd interrupted what was supposed to be his solitude. He was feeling quite comfortable and to show it, Perry swung his legs onto the couch and allowed himself to sink in, lazily.

Todd spotted the opportunity straight away. Putting down his beer, the intern grabbed his lover's legs and allowed them to rest on his lap. Todd made sure to look and see if this was okay, but Perry seemed too absorbed in the game. Soothingly, Todd began giving the attending a nice leg rub.

Perry felt the strong hands running over his bare shins and calves. He opened his mouth slightly to object, but let out a soft moan instead. The massage felt so good. Sure, it wasn't what he had in mind but it was a nice bonus. After all, he'd been running around with patients and interns all day. How could he refuse?

"Say Sluggo, don't even think about roaming your hands. As far as it goes, we're still just watching the game." Perry turned his attention back to the television when he received the nod of recognition from Todd. After a particularly satisfying rub on his calves, a low growl escaped Perry's mouth. "Oh that feels good."

As the game continued, Todd's hands moved slightly higher. Perry didn't care at first, until Todd's fingers grazed the sensitive area behind his knees. Tingles shot through him, jolting his attention to his younger fuck buddy. The medical doctor tried to pass it off as an accident, until two long and sneaky fingers prodded the area softly. It felt quite nice, a little too good. His leg jerked in reaction and Perry shot Todd a warning glance.

"I think you've done enough rubbing for one day. Now I'm trying to watch this." Though he said it, no attempt was made to remove his legs.

"Dude, okay." Todd picked up his beer and concentrated on the game again. His spare hand simply rested on Perry's knee.

Once again the comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional jeer or cheer, was resumed. Perry and Todd sat on the couch, simply enjoying the atmosphere.

Perry turned to Todd as the game took a break. They both smiled at each other. Todd finished off his beer and gave Perry's knee a gentle squeeze, which the older man didn't seem to mind; that is until he realised something…regular meetings, unable to stay away, asking him out for drinks and now together watching the hockey game.

_Oh my god! Have me and The Todd just become a couple? How the hell did this happen?! _Quick as lightening, Perry hastily removed his legs from Todd's lap. He refused to lose control of this situation. He was not going to sabotage great sex by letting it turn into a relationship, particularly with Todd.

Todd was looking at Perry in confusion, wondering why the medical doctor was looking at him in such a way. He noticed the game about to resume and decided not to worry about his lover for awhile. But Perry had other plans.

"Strip."

The surgeon turned to his companion wide-eyed. Todd had to make sure that he had heard correctly.

"Cabana boy, when I say strip that means you take off your clothes." Perry whistled and motioned for Todd to get off the couch. He watched as a stunned Todd followed his orders, getting into it by slowly removing his scrubs top and discarding it.

_Yes! You're still my bitch. Perry Cox, you are a god. _

The only item of clothing left on Todd was a blue banana hammock. Just as Todd was about to take it off, Perry put up his hand to stop him.

"Get over here, now. The hammock stays on."

Todd couldn't have been more eager. He jumped onto the couch, right next to Perry. His excitement shone through his eyes as he wondered what could be in store for him.

Perry pulled Todd's legs into his lap, much as his younger lover had done earlier to him. His plans, however, were a little more devious. He needed to show both his companion and himself that he was the one in control.

"Now, I'm going to make you so hard you'll be wanting me to ravage you before this game ends."

"Awesome!" Todd cried out, bucking his package up a little.

"But you see Todd…" Perry dragged a single fingertip up Todd's inner thigh, which had proven to be a very effective move in their past engagements. He could feel the quiver of the skin beneath, which thrilled him. "I'm not going to let you off so easily."

"The Todd's confused and horny."

"I bet you are." Perry traced two fingers over the waist of Todd's hammock, stimulating the tender skin. "But I'm going to watch the game, like I said I would. So you just have to wait."

"Oh come on!" Todd pleaded, already beginning to get a little hard with Perry's teasing and tracing.

"If you even think about climaxing, then you'll be in trouble." He swirled a fingertip around Todd's naval, leading down the treasure trail and getting so close, before skipping back to the area between Todd's thighs.

Todd looked a little panicked, which pleased Perry greatly. He knew that Todd was trying not to break, even though anyone could see how desperate he was getting. It hadn't taken Perry long to figure out Todd's sensitive areas, particularly since there were so many. The surgeon was simply tender to the touch, not to mention he could never be patient when it came to sex.

Perry kept his eyes to the game, but he couldn't really concentrate on it. He could have been watching ballet for all the attention he was paying. It was much more entertaining being in such control, playing with Todd and trying to break him.

Deciding on a little payback, the medical doctor held one of Todd's knees. Softly he glided a finger behind them, stroking continuously. Todd tried to jerk away, but Perry held the knee firmly in place.

"Don't think you're going anywhere." Perry moved his playful torture to the other knee, knowing that it was making his fuck buddy sweat a little.

The desperation on Todd's face was clear, as was the hard on in his banana hammock. "Perry, please. A little help?"

"What did I tell you about first name basis?" Perry grabbed Todd's hand, an evil smile spread across his face as he brought the hand to his mouth.

"The Todd can't take much more foreplay."

Perry chuckled softly as he continued lapping gently at Todd's palm. He could hear the loud breathing, borderline moaning. It was so much fun, hearing Todd beg for release. Taking a finger into his mouth, the medical doctor tasted it. His teeth grazed along the skin as he released it. Then another finger became victim of a nibbling.

Todd couldn't take it anymore, his free hand moved towards his groin. If Perry wasn't going to relieve him, he'd have to show himself some love and mercy.

Spotting this, the older man seized the hand. "You wouldn't be planning to touch yourself, would you?"

"Fuck, please. Doctor Cox. Stop tormenting me player."

Giving Todd's hammock the quick once over, it was easy to see that the young intern was leaking. Perry took the blue banana hammock and pulled it off, freeing Todd's cock. The surgeon figured that this was it.

"Oh you did not just call me player." Perry gave the erect dick in front of him a single, slow, sympathy stroke. "I told you, I'm watching this game. And by the way, if you do decide to relieve yourself then you're not getting any. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Todd was rocked by a second swift yet tantalising touch to his manhood. He would have to try to hold on. The truth was he'd been up for it the moment he'd stepped into the house. Rubbing Perry's legs had only made things worse. Todd jolted as Perry lightly touched the head of his cock with two fingers.

"You're already wet. Now tell me Todd, how badly do you want me?" Perry figured that he may as well get the verbal ego boost out of his young and horny companion.

"A lot! Why all the foreplay when we can get down to business?" Todd proclaimed. "Fuck me Doctor Cox. Do The Todd…or let The Todd do you."

Perry raised an eyebrow at the last part. "So you re-he-he-healy think you can top me dumbass? May I remind you that-"

The medical doctor was cut off as Todd tackled him from the couch in a lust filled rage. The surgeon straddled the older man's waist, looking down at him and licking his lips. He moved in and captured Perry's mouth in a rough kiss.

"It appears you've been topped." Todd commented with arrogance, pinning Perry's wrists on the ground. "I'm going to rock you so hard."

With a burst of strength, Perry wrestled with the naked Todd. Within seconds he was back in control, just as things should be. The hockey game was long forgotten now. All he could think about was the power and just how frisky that made him.

Throwing off his Red Wings jersey with lightning speed, Perry stared down at his sexual prey. Leaning in and locking eyes, he made sure his message was clear.

"I'm always in control."

* * *

**Note: **Is Perry really in control, or is something else brewing here? What will happen with this unorthodox yet sexy pair? Thanks for reading, more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Perry woke up early the next morning realising, to his slight horror, that he wasn't alone in his bed. His eyes blinked open and his mind flashed back to the night before. Perry tried to remember who won the hockey game as he begged the universe for his memory to be deceiving him.

He turned to the source of warmth that was cuddling at his side. Sure enough, it confirmed that Todd had indeed spent the night. It was official; Perry had crossed the line he swore he never would. He couldn't just enjoy the sex anymore. Every time he hooked up with Todd just confirmed that they were in the beginnings of an actual relationship.

Todd could feel the grey eyes watching him and a smile teased his lips. He decided to feign sleeping and just enjoy the feeling of waking up beside his lover after a night of furious passions. It had been a while since he'd just relaxed and held someone. Todd couldn't help but wonder why he and Perry hadn't had a sleepover sooner. Why did they always have to leave it the moment they were done? Why couldn't he wake up snuggling with those nice, strong arms around him more often?

Perry cringed and hastily removed the arm that he just realised was around Todd's shoulders, in effect keeping the intern close to him. He shoved the younger man over to the other side of the bed. Percival Ulysses Cox was not the cuddling type, with the exception of the few choice times with Jordan that they both deny furiously. No way was he going to start spooning with a cutter, even though Perry had to admit Todd was kind of cute when he slept.

_Fuck he's actually growing on me. Probably because this is the only time he's not making any form of sexual references…though I can't exactly blame him when considering the source of his pleasure. Last night was amazing! I really am that damn good!_

He turned away as fast as possible to avoid the rising emotion, focusing on the wall and pretending not to hear Todd breathing beside him. Trying the best he could, the medical doctor could not manage to ignore the surgeon. Somehow Perry knew that Todd was secretly awake, but pretending not to be. This fact was confirmed as Todd's breathing came closer and suddenly the gap between them had closed.

Finally the younger man revealed he was awake, planting kisses down his lover's spine. "Morning Perry." Todd blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light.

"What did I tell you about that?" Perry rolled to face Todd, simultaneously pushing him back once more.

Todd gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and a wink before seductively running a finger up and down Perry's arm. "Are you going to punish me again?"

"Not until you've had a shower." Perry replied bluntly, desperate to get the other man out of his hair if only for awhile. A shower would also help to mask the alluring aroma coming from the surgeon. Perry couldn't fathom that no matter how sweaty Todd became during workouts or sex, he always managed to smell so good.

"I guess The Todd did get a little dirty last night." Todd nibbled on Perry's shoulder until his companion jerked away roughly. "Are you going to join me?"

Perry stood up from the bed, halting any other moves that Todd had in mind. He folded his arms across his chest trying to look threatening. The reality was he was tempted by the surgeon's playfulness and was one kiss, nibble or stroke away from giving in. The longer he'd let this go on, the harder it was to quit.

"No-ho. I am absolutely not going to join you." Perry could see Todd looking at his package. Being naked, it was on full display. Upon realising this, the doctor cringed once more at predicting Todd's behaviour.

Just as foreseen, Todd found Perry inviting rather than irritated. "Your dong says otherwise."

"Unless you're planning to suck it, I suggest you take your big brown beady eyes off my penis." Perry didn't dare look down, but he didn't have to. He just knew that he was sporting morning wood.

Todd, of course, took the option that would likely lead to more sex. He hopped off the bed with speed that rivalled a cheetah and faced his older lover. "Your wish is The Todd's command."

Without missing a beat, he threw Perry onto the bed with a cry of triumph. Before the older man could protest, Todd had fallen to his knees and his mouth was working its magic on Perry's member. The medical doctor knew that this would only lead to trouble, but the ecstasy Todd could cause from a mere blow job made it all worth it. Any urge to push away disappeared as the deep throating began.

"Oh…Oh…My…God!" Perry thrust himself into Todd's mouth, wanting more of that tantalising tongue. It was moments like this that nothing else existed but him, his fuck buddy and whatever sex act they were performing.

As his mouth moved up and down and tongue flecked the dickhead like a pro, Todd's experienced hands continued to play. One rubbed Perry's balls, which were bringing him to a huge climax. The other took the risky route and travelled behind Perry's knees to rub the sensitive spot. Todd knew how much Perry loved it, feeling the knees buckle with his gentle touch.

"Don't stop! Fuck!" Perry roared so loudly, to indicate how close he was.

However, Todd had learned a trick or two from the more dominant one. He removed his mouth, stood up and looked down at Perry. The older man looked at him with a combination of rage and desperation.

Todd stood with his hands on his hips. "Are you going to return the favour to The Todd?"

"I am…going to…kill you." Perry panted with anger in his eyes. He reached for his cock to finish himself off. No way would he be manipulated by The Todd. He'd already missed the hockey game for a night of amazing man on man sex and he wouldn't let that happen again; even if it was honestly worth missing the whole season.

But before Perry could reach himself, Todd had dived on top of him. The surgeon had the medical attending's wrists pinned to the mattress. Todd pressed his hard member into Perry's leg, while simultaneously feeling the older man's cock dripping against his own thigh.

"Dude, your joystick is so wet." Todd's eyes locked with Perry's, sporting a strange amount of innocence considering how tortuous his act was on his lover. "Are you going to please me?"

"Okay! I'll make you see God." Perry cried out. "Now get back down there."

Todd slid back down with a cat like ease. He fingered the rock hard fuck stick, petting it in an almost apologetic manner. Soon he replaced the hand with his mouth and continued his play on Perry. It wasn't long before the desperate doctor cried out in release and spilled his seed down Todd's throat.

Perry ran his hands through his hair, staring at the ceiling. He wriggled his legs slightly, just to make sure that he could still move. A satisfied look was glazed across his face. Todd was most pleased with this reaction.

"Now it's your turn." Todd explained, pulling Perry up from his dreamy state. "Let's go take a shower."

Perry allowed himself to be lead along. His natural instincts told him to argue and fight, but he didn't want to. It was the start of losing control over his submissive surgeon.

_What the hell. He earned it._

* * *

Perry stormed into work, trying to act his regular mucho self. Years of experience had taught him to mask emotions like depression, worry and especially fear. The only person who could see through his façade was Carla and possibly JD, but Perry put the young doe-eyed intern's observation down to wishing rather than actual perception.

It occurred to Perry during the "sexy shower" that morning just how hard it would be to keep him and Todd's relationship a secret that much longer. Soon enough Carla would figure out it wasn't Jordan giving him the "I just got lucky" smile.

So far anyone who suspected anything would laugh it off, due to the mere unlikeliness of events. Somehow even though most women in the hospital found him slimy and annoying, everyone believed the various stories of Todd's conquests. Perry knew them to be lies, because most of the nights the surgeon claimed to have "got some" from a lady, were the nights they had been fucking.

_Either I'm screwing one manipulative bastard, or the people in this hospital really are just that damn gullible. And they are who we trust to take care of patients these days._

Lost in his own thoughts, drifting between Todd massaging his pecks and ways to avoid people finding out, Perry didn't realise that JD had popped up beside him. He visibly sighed with frustration as the girlish man began talking about his life. He walked along, ignoring JD as he did so…until one sentence finally caused him to listen.

"Yeah so I was going to ask out Sally from the burn unit, which is actually kind of appropriate because she is HOT…but she hooked up with Lance in radiology. Turk told me and he has a sixth sense for telling when people have hooked up."

Perry stopped in his tracks, his heart coming to a stand still before beating as though he'd just run a marathon. Luckily, quick thinking came with the territory of being a doctor for so many years. He manipulated his face into one of annoyance before turning to his self-proclaimed protégé.

"Listen, Irene I don't have time to listen to…well whatever you were just gabbing on about which I wouldn't know because like I said, I wasn't listening. You see, I'm an actual doctor and you…well frankly you're just a little girl that somehow managed to make it through medical school. Now beat it, Newbie because if I don't take care of these patients, who will?"

JD held a patient chart close to his chest. "You know every time you rant at me like that, it hurts me. Why can't you just let me in?"

Perry gave him a death stare, while his mind still ran rampant with thoughts of Turk finding out. Sure enough JD took the hint and walked away very briskly, looking back a few times to meet the enraged eyes before disappearing into a patient's room.

"Dude, how about we ask him for a threesome. He may be a medical weenie, but he's kind of cute. Plus The Todd thinks he's totally into you." Todd snuck up behind Perry, whispering so that no-one in earshot could hear. "We could tie him up and do things to him."

Perry turned around, startled, to find the surgeon grinning without a care. Todd was wearing his casual sportswear and carrying a basketball under one arm.

"Wait a minute…should The Todd be jealous?" The surgeon pointed towards the direction JD had walked off in and pondered before looking down at his ripped body and laughing the thought of as ridiculous.

The medical attending wanted to slap the man in front of him. "What the hell are you doing? I told you-"

Perry's thought was interrupted by the appearance of Turk walking towards them. For once he wished he could ignore what JD had told him. He focused all his energy on expressing nothing but contempt for both the butchers in his eyesight.

"No-ho I will not be playing basketball with the likes of you. Because you see, beating you requires absolutely no effort on my part whatsoever." Perry quickly said to his secret lover, receiving a confused look in return.

It wasn't hard to see the knowing, yet shocked look on Turk's face. Perry turned to walk away, almost bumping into three nurses as a result. He ducked behind a corner to hear the result of the conversation. He gritted his teeth and hoped that Turk's power was just a figment of one of JD's silly little daydreams.

"My sex sense is going off." Turk looked around, figuring the most likely scenario. "Todd did you hook up with Hot Korean Nurse? Now Player don't tell me you hit that!"

Without even missing a beat, the fellow surgeon responded. "Oh yeah player, I hit that all night long with my big fat dong."

Perry couldn't help but laugh out of relief. He'd never been happier to hear two surgeons high five in his whole life.

_I am screwing one hot manipulative bastard. Maybe we have a lot more in common than I thought. Who knows I could actually grow to maybe…find him less annoying._

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. Both Perry and Todd had finished their shifts and as a result agreed that yet another hook-up was in order. The timing was that Perry left a few minutes earlier, as not to arouse any suspicion by being seen with Todd in the parking lot. Then they would take their respective cars to Todd's apartment.

However, as Perry was riding down the elevator to the exit, the doors opened and Todd stepped in. The big brown eyes expressed volumes of excitement as they met the grey ones. Once the doors closed again and the lovers were away from the possibility of prying eyes, Todd pounced towards Perry for a kiss.

"The Todd has been totally thinking about you naked all day."

Perry stopped the surgeon before a kiss could be initiated. To his surprise a part of him regretted holding Todd back. "Well, The Todd has clearly forgotten the rules about being together at the hospital."

"But we've done it in Kelso's office and fooled around in the gym. Then that quick wrestle and kiss in the supply closet." Todd stared back at Perry with a confused look, before turning it back into a smile. "Are we playing the sexy stranger game? Elevator sex five!"

"Let me put it to you in words that even you can understand. I'll talk ve-he-he-ry slowly too."

"So no elevator sex?" Todd put down his hand somewhat solemnly.

"We've been lucky so far. But if we get caught-" Perry made an exaggerated gesture between them. "No more sex."

Todd nodded in understanding and put his hands on his hips. Still he sighed. "The Todd is in the mood for elevator sex."

Perry shook his head as the doors finally opened on the ground floor. "Let's just go back to your place." It was the idiotic moments like this that made him wonder why he was starting to like Todd so much.

The second he stepped outside the hospital doors, the medical attending's night was blown up in shambles. Jordan grinned and grabbed Perry's arm, pulling him away like she owned him.

"Come on, we're going back to your place. Try not to look at me this time you know it really creeps me out."

Perry looked back at Todd, who was a few steps behind him for security reasons. In a fleeting moment he caught an unfamiliar look. If he didn't know any better, the older man could have sworn his younger lover was hurt. Then the surgeon seemed pleased about something, nodding to Perry as a new thought occurred to him.

"What are you looking at Perry, come on! I have plans for later. You know cougars only drink free until nine on Thursdays." Jordan took a brief look at Todd, who was staring back at them. "Okay, who's the slimy guy that's looking at us like he wants to join us?"

Perry once again used his technique to quickly change his facial expression. "Just a creepy little surgical intern who if you look closely appears to have your real nose."

"How incredibly boring! Now remember our agreement. When Jordan wants sex, Jordan gets sex." She continued to pull him towards his Porsche.

Perry managed to mouth a quick "no" and give a "not happening" hand gesture to Todd, regretting it very much the moment he did. Unfortunately, despite his brain telling him to pull away from his monster of an ex-wife and go to his surgeon Perry couldn't bring himself to pick what he knew would be the better option.

He just wished he hadn't caught the look in Todd's eyes. Those hopeful, playful brown eyes switched to disappointment and puzzlement. He tried to shake it off, not knowing why he suddenly cared so much. Then Todd went off towards his own car, still strutting confidently but Perry knew that it was just a front. Hell he had invented that particular front.

The medical attending slid into the driver's seat and turned towards Jordan. Only one thought went through his head.

_Dear god, what the fuck am I doing?!_

* * *

**NOTE: **I know it's been a while since I updated, but I got busy and had a bit of writers block. Still, I'm going to keep going until I finish it which should be in a few parts. I was actually thinking of doing a sequal to this as well, maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Perry gradually losing control in the Toddox sexiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Perry woke up alone in his bed after his night with Jordan and went about his usual morning routine. Only this time, strangely enough, the solitude bothered him. As much as it pained him to admit it, he still felt a little guilty about rejecting Todd. In fact it disturbed him just how much.

Sauntering into the hospital for the start of his shift, it wasn't long Perry spotted the surgeon walking down the hallway towards him. The medical attending offered him a smile to imply no hard feelings. Too easy. After all, it wasn't like their relationship was anything serious. Besides, Todd was never one for getting offended during his many rejections.

However, Todd walked past Perry without as much as a nod in his direction. The doctor resisted the temptation to look after the intern, continuing to walk his own path while secretly cringing at the fact the younger man was ignoring him.

_Big deal! He's having a hissy fit. You know that he'll be back. Come on, who can resist? Certainly not that sexual deviant, that's for sure. This is so NOT going to bother me._

Perry went about rounds, unable to stop himself from snapping at the interns a little more than usual. Hard as he tried, he couldn't get Todd out of his mind. As he was leading the group of wide-eyed doctors around the ICU, he couldn't help but notice that Todd seemed to coincidently pop up a few times.

Firstly Todd went to the nurse's station and flipped through a chart, whistling nonchalantly. Next he was with Turk, together they were chatting to a patient who was recovering from a recent surgery. The third time Perry was sure was just to annoy him. Todd was showing off "the guns" to an uninterested nurse while he just happened to be looking in that particular direction. Even though the nurse naturally rejected Todd, Perry's blood boiled slightly.

"Doctor Cox, you seem a little distracted today." JD looked up at his mentor with innocent eyes, still hoping for that slightest hint of recognition. "I just want you to know, I am here for you."

Shifting his annoyance at Todd onto the young medical intern, Perry gritted his teeth. "I'm distracted because looking at the pitiful performance in rounds today I thought that not paying attention was in style. You see I haven't picked up the latest copy of Cosmo magazine to find out exactly what the in thing is these days. And I know that you and your girlfriends just love reading those at your sleepovers before you have pillow fights in your pink floral underwear. Tell me Allison, does the midnight blue eyeliner help with that glazed over look you've been sporting ever since you got here?"

"You rant at me but I know you're hurting." JD opened his arms, taking a step closer to the older man. "Come on."

Perry made a point of not looking directly at his lover, but he knew that Todd was watching him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the surgeon leaning against the nurse's station with a curious look and a somewhat smug smile. It drove Perry even crazier than JD offering yet another unwanted public display of affection.

"Wendy, if you don't lower your arms and get the hell out of my sight in three seconds…actually that would probably be a good thing because it would assure me that you are nowhere near the patients and therefore no-one could actually die today." Perry gave an angry whistle. "Get out of here."

As JD went to the nurse's station to pretend he was looking for something, Perry stared after him and accidentally caught Todd's eyes. With a frustrated cringe he began to walk away.

"You're a jerk!" Todd called out to Perry, effectively getting his older lover's attention.

Perry's eye twitched as he turned back. Todd was standing beside JD, almost protectively. The attending knew that it was just a ploy to get at him and did his best to try and make Todd believe it wasn't working.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Dude, my man JD here may be a medical weenie and he may suck at basketball but you have no place being a jackass to him." Todd's voice barely rose in anger, it rarely did. He merely stated his point.

Having no idea the real reason behind all the commotion, JD calmly turned to the one sticking up for him. "Okay Todd, while I appreciate the gesture I don't need you defending me, particularly if while doing it you're telling someone that I suck."

Perry couldn't help but grin at Todd's lack of intelligence. He stepped up to Todd, staring him down and wanting the words to come out but something inside was stopping him from being a complete asshole to his younger lover.

A part of him wanted Todd to get angry at him. He wanted the surgeon to tear him a new one for ditching him. It drove him crazy that Todd just stood there, calm and confident as always.

"Cabana Boy, you're not even worth my time."

* * *

The next day, Perry had come prepared. A smile was plastered on his face. As far as he was concerned, he was going to win this one. Todd was a combination of frisky and intellectually slow; the two factors Perry counted on the most for his victory.

As luck would have it, within an hour he was putting his "get back control of the sex toy" operation into play. He'd finished rounds quickly and noticed the surgeons heading out to play basketball in the parking lot.

Within seconds he stripped down to his sporting attire, which he had worn strategically under his scrubs for this very opportunity. He bolted out to the parking lot to find Turk, Todd and some other surgical interns shooting hoops and picking teams.

"Say butchers, how about we actually make this a challenge?" Perry ran in, swiftly snatched the ball and scored a basket before half the surgeons even knew what was going on. "Who knows you might actually learn something."

Todd put his hands on his hips, nodding at the impressive shot before mimicking the annoyed looks his friends were sporting. "Dude, we're going to kick your ass."

"Okay then, surgical versus medical!"

Perry gritted his teeth at the voices behind him. It was bad enough that he was putting on a show for a relationship he may or may not want to pursue outside the bedroom; now his self proclaimed protégé, who Todd had very clearly stated sucked at basketball, was messing about with it. He shut his eyes, hoping he misheard.

"Newbie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Perry turned to find out that, sure enough, JD was standing there. Beside him were Doug and another medical intern, both of them looking less than keen about playing.

"I saw you come out here and I thought I'd give you a hand." JD smiled widely at his mentor before waving enthusiastically to his best friend.

Perry glanced back at the surgeons. Turk looked annoyed but lightened up when JD bounced over next to him. Todd was laughing, hands still on his hips. One eye slowly closed at Perry in a winking motion.

The medical doctor's cheeks burned with fury. Todd was really teasing him now. A part of Perry wanted to pull the younger man away and just ravage him in the bushes. However, JD's perky voice drifted through his head and reminded him of Turk's uncanny ability to spot sexual relationships by the slightest body language, so even looking at Todd for too long was a risk factor.

Still, he felt the need to do something in order to signal his alpha male status. Letting out a small, cocky chuckle Perry lifted up his shirt to slowly but surely reveal his amazing midsection.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Perry asked, tossing his shirt aside and looking at his lover from the corner of his eye. He could feel Todd admiring him, subtly of course as to not let his surgical buddies notice. But it was enough for Perry to know he had gotten to the younger man.

Suddenly a pager went off. Perry swiped his nose and folded his arms. He prayed to whatever existed that it wasn't his, but he knew that it was.

"Better go my cutter friends, see I can actually save the patients instead of slicing them open like Freddy Kruger at a slumber party." He growled before setting off back into the hospital.

* * *

Perry knew it was ridiculous to be thinking about Todd so much throughout his day. He couldn't fathom why the man had now become his Everest. A part of him hated how much he wanted the muscle on muscle contact; with every hour that passed his sexual frustration grew slightly. All Perry knew was that he had suddenly lost control, now he needed it back. He needed Todd back in his bed being the strong yet submissive little bitch that pleasured him.

As he walked out a patient's room in the late afternoon, a somewhat obvious thought occurred to him. Why was he planning in the first place? Why had it taken him so long to figure it out?

_You're Percival Ulysses Cox for God's sake. Why go through all this effort for a little biscuit like The Todd? I know how to straighten this out right now._

Perry stormed throughout the corridors looking for his conquest. He looked in most of the patient rooms, including the ICU, and the cafeteria without success. Finally he headed to the doctor's lounge, hoping for luck in front of the television.

Bingo! Todd was not only watching TV, but he was alone. Perry whistled to get the attention of the other man. It worked for a second, until Todd noticed it was him and then turned back to Sportscenter.

It was the last straw for the attending. He stormed into the room and stood in front of Todd, looking down on him like prey. Perry licked his lips quickly, before swiping at his nose and folding his arms.

"Okay now listen up and listen good. You and me. On call room. Now!" Perry snapped.

Todd looked up into Perry's eyes before looking down and shaking his head. "No Doctor Cox."

Perry could see Todd trembling slightly, a sign the younger man was breaking. A grin began teasing his lips. It would take a little more convincing than anticipated but Perry knew Todd would eventually come with him, in more ways than one.

"You know you want to." Perry seductively slid onto the couch next to Todd.

"The Todd is cool right here." Todd was concentrating too much on the television, a give away that he was trying too hard.

The medical doctor pulled out the big guns. He leaned over to Todd's ear, allowing his hot breath to tantalise. "Your penis says otherwise, dumbass." A sneaky hand made its way onto Todd's thigh.

"Dude, uncool." Todd's voice quivered and he swallowed a gulp. "The Todd will not give in."

A frustrated Perry grabbed Todd by the front of his scrubs. "The only thing that's uncool is this little game you're playing. Now how about some good old fashioned elevator sex?" He pulled the surgical intern up from the chair, relishing in his triumph.

Just as he was fixing to drag Todd out the door, Perry's pager once again interrupted his plan. He gritted his teeth and threw his lover back down on the couch before storming out the door to the next trivial problem.

_Fucking interns!_

* * *

Perry sat on his couch, sipping on his scotch in a pensive yet irritated mood. No matter what he thought about, Todd kept popping into his mind and taunting him. It had become even worse than before he'd made his move. The surgeon had become like a drug to him.

_It was that night all over again. Jordan and Perry were doing it Doggy-Style, since she refused to look at him during sex. He pounded her, feeling her feminine skin, too soft for such a devil of a woman. He heard her cries, she tried to fake not having an orgasm but she couldn't hold back._

_The womanly cries soon turned into manly moans. Perry looked down to find himself grabbing a tanned and muscly back. He collapsed on top of the man, pressing him to the mattress. He could feel Todd, hear Todd, heck even in dream land he could smell that alluring aroma._

He shook his head vigorously. Of course his ex-wife was not the best pick for trying to get his mind away from his sort-of relationship with Todd. Someone else would be a much better fit.

_Carla Espinosa, wearing nothing but sexy red lingerie. Strutting towards Perry, her dark lips pursed in a "come fuck me" smile. _

_Perry stared up her legs, admiring every part of the woman he nearly forgot he was crushing on. However, once he got to the thighs, something wasn't right. _

_Before he knew it, Todd stood before him in one of the banana hammocks that Perry had grown to love seeing on the floor. Todd flexed for him, moved for him, strutted towards him with a cocky little pout and a fully erect prick._

A loud knock at his apartment door shocked Perry out of his fantasising. He finished his glass of scotch before walking to greet his company. The medical doctor couldn't have been more grateful for the interruption. Even if it was JD or Jordan at his door, it wouldn't matter.

On opening the door, Perry barely had a chance to register who it was before a pair of lips crashed into his. A body slammed against him and grabbed on for dear life. After a moment of shock, the familiar taste of sweet peach candy calmed him. He allowed himself to surrender to the taste, lapping it up. It had been only two days since he'd last had a fix but he couldn't deny his need for it.

Suddenly realising his current situation, Perry pulled back in confusion. In a flash he slammed his door and pinned Todd against it. He greeted brown eyes filled with lust and desperation, and a breathless smiling mouth which clearly wanted to make out more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Perry gripped Todd's shoulders, resisting the temptation to trail down onto the hard pecks. As usual, Todd's scent was drawing him in.

"Dude, you were driving me crazy. But I made it - no sex in the hospital just like you said." Todd grinned at his older lover, moving in for another kiss. "I didn't know you were such a tease."

Perry grabbed Todd's neck, stopping him. "What?"

"You said if we have sex in the hospital and people find out then we'll never doink again. The Todd was almost tempted when you offered elevator sex, but when I thought about what you may have in store tonight - I've been sporting wood since you took your shirt off this morning."

Perry couldn't believe that he was still in control. His eyes lit up with mischief. Unable to resist, the medical doctor dived in and kissed Todd again. He explored his younger lover's mouth with untameable passion, all while gripping Todd's silky dark hair and grinding his body. Perry tasted Todd desperately as their two tongue wrestled together in hunger.

Without breaking the hold on their amazing yet wild kiss, Perry gradually led Todd over to the couch. Once there he finally broke their make out session to take in some air.

"Fuck, way to get your make out on!" Todd's eyes were sparkling with satisfaction.

"It's only just begun meat head." Perry looked down at Todd's t-shirt, reading the womanising slogan. Slowly he slid his hand beneath it, tracing Todd's abs with his fingertips. "So I see you're wearing another of these stupid little shirts to over compensate."

"Only so people don't find out we're doing it." Todd's big brown eyes once again sported that innocence that seemed so unnatural to Perry. He was so eager to please his lover and tormentor. "But you know I'm always open to bringing in a third party."

"Take it off, now!" Perry snapped at that comment, practically ripping the shirt from Todd's physique. "Now let the great Doctor Cox admire his prize."

Todd made his pecks dance for Perry's amusement, flexing his muscles in hopes of impressing. Once he saw his older lover's smile, the surgeon made another eager move to grab him.

Seeing this, Perry decided to assert his control. He spun Todd around and threw him over the arm of his couch. The younger man's ass stuck out in all its glory, just as Perry wanted it. He threw off his tight grey t-shirt and stared down at his target.

Perry ran his fingers lightly over Todd's butt, still covered by a pair of gym shorts. "You know, when Cox wants elevator sex, Cox gets elevator sex. Understand, butcher?"

Before Todd even had a chance to reply, Perry brought a firm hand down on the left butt cheek, spanking it hard. Todd let out a cry, one that mixed pleasure and pain; it hurt but he couldn't deny that he loved it. After a brief moment of clenching, the surgeon stuck his butt out for more of what was offered.

"You like that don't you? I know you do." Perry taunted before bringing his hand down again, this time slapping Todd's right ass cheek.

Todd once again let out that noise as the warm sensations began to spread through his entire being. It fuelled Perry's adrenalin like nothing else. The medical doctor's heart rate rose and his groin tingled in the beginnings of an erection. With a wide smile he brought his hand back and smacked each ass cheek in quick succession.

"You want to fuck, don't you Todd? Tell me how much you want to fuck?" Perry teased, rubbing Todd's warm behind through the thin gym shorts before giving it another hard whack.

"The Todd…wants sex." Todd replied, panting. He bit his lip in anticipation for another slap. A loud groan escaped as Perry's hand punished him again, reddening his behind. "Please…"

"I would, but I happen to know…" Perry smacked the middle of Todd's ass three times in a row. "You like being spanked. Don't you?" Sneaking his hand over to the left cheek, Perry gave it a long, hard squeeze. "Don't you?"

Seeing the nod from his younger lover, Perry grabbed the waist of Todd's shorts and pulled them down the long sun kissed legs. He kept his eyes on the surgeon's ass, as though the golden orbs were his possession.

"Well look at what we have here; one of these ridiculously sexy banana hammocks." Perry rubbed Todd through the material, giving a few light love taps to signal what was to come. "You're just asking for it now."

"Oh god." Todd whimpered slightly, but Perry had been with him long enough to recognise that it was a subtle begging for more.

Perry gave Todd's ass cheeks one hard whack each. "Say, Todd, how much better would spanking be if a spatula was brought into play? Now wouldn't that be fun." He trailed his hand across the reddening orbs, teasing his lover. "Don't you even think about moving."

The older man strutted to the kitchen, beaming about not only being with Todd again but letting his frustrations out on such a perfectly sculpted butt. It was almost too easy to forget how amazing relationships, or the equivalent, could be without self-sabotage.

He searched through his kitchen drawers looking for the spatula. In the process of imagining what could become with this new tool, spanking Todd's ass with the cool metal, his horniness had been kicked into overdrive. Perry removed his pants to get more comfortable, kicking them off into the corner by the fridge.

"Need some help there, fuck buddy?"

Todd now stood completely naked in the middle of the kitchen, his stance boasting a comfortable pride in his bare body. Clearly something was concealed behind Todd's back, but even though the curiosity and nakedness tempted him, Perry was more concerned about the fact the younger man had moved from his allocated post.

"I think this party just got a little better." Todd revealed the bottle of maple syrup he'd been hiding. Seeing that it was a completely new bottle, Perry concluded that his lover had brought it for play. "Let me help you with those boxer shorts."

"You know, you weren't supposed to move." Perry stormed up to his lover, eyes blazing in angry lust.

"Dude, come on, lighten up. Let's get sticky." With a playful chuckle, Todd squirted Perry with the syrup, nodding in approval as it slowly trailed over his body. "The Todd is hungry." Bending his head down, he tongued a syrup covered peck, devouring the sweet liquid before biting the nipple.

Perry surrendered and growled in pleasure, allowing Todd a little leeway; letting him feast a little more and turn that left nipple into a hard nub. He knew Todd was enjoying himself as Perry felt the tongue lap his skin and that indescribable mouth sucking over and over. Seeing this was his chance, the attending swiftly grabbed a fistful of Todd's hair and yanked him back. His free hand managed to snatch the syrup bottle from his companion.

"You're dead."

Todd's eyes widened before he ran out of the kitchen, pretending to be trying to get away. He hopped over the couch, appearing to dodge his older lover but secretly he hoped that Perry would catch him and use the maple syrup to further their fantasies. Darting around the main living area, he spotted the bedroom entrance. Todd bolted for it as fast as he could.

Perry managed to catch the surgeon before the bedroom. He tackled the naked man to the ground, struggling against him in a playful wrestling match. Finally he took his rightful place, straddling on top of a wriggling Todd, who was now face-down on the carpet.

"Come on Big Kahuna. A little mercy?" Todd begged, before he felt an oddly cool sensation spreading down his back. "What's going on here?"

Perry squirted the syrup down Todd's spine. After all, it was the surgeon who had brought the bottle to begin with. He left a small pool at the small of Todd's back, which he knew to be quite a sensitive erogenous zone, and allowed a little to flow into Todd's crack. He could feel Todd quivering beneath him, anticipating what was to come. Very slowly Perry began to massage Todd, luring him into a state of relaxation. He listened to the blissful sighs before leaning his head in to the back of Todd's neck.

It rocked the surgeon immediately, sending involuntary shivers up his spine. He could feel Perry's hot mouth and tongue devouring the syrup slowly but surely, making his body temperature rise. Simultaneously, a pair of hands was rubbing and squeezing his muscles sensually. The foreplay was becoming even more intense and sexy than Todd could have fathomed. He couldn't help but let out deep, horny moans, hinting for the ultimate climax.

His older lover had barely made it halfway down his spine before Todd was banging his fist on the ground, crying out to be fucked. Perry just kept up his play all the way down his lover's back, pushing him to the edge with licks and nibbles. He enjoyed Todd's begging and shivering. The truth was he was starting to just enjoy Todd in general, the feeling of possessing him was just a bonus.

"Oh god no…not the lower back…please Doctor Cox, fuck The Todd already!" Todd's rock hard cock was leaking on the carpet, begging for some attention.

Perry had reached the little golden pool, grinning evilly. He was very aware of the incredible effect this would have on Todd, but it still wasn't enough. Now that he was really back in control, it was time to kick it up a notch. He had to claim the younger man, truly own his body.

Dipping his tongue in the syrup, the medical doctor swirled it around and made satisfied grunts. He circled Todd's lower back with his mouth, provoking even more cries of lust and pleas for pleasure. It made Perry feel so powerful, turning such a strong being into a pile of sugary goo. Just the way he liked it. Grabbing Todd's ass, still pink from the spanking, he continued to lap at the lower back mercilessly while digging his nails into the warm flesh.

"Doctor Cox!" Jolts were shooting through Todd's being now and beads of sweat began to appear.

"See what happens when you disobey the doctor's orders? Now you're really going to be in for it." Perry removed his boxer shorts, letting his stiff fuck stick bask in the increasingly steamy air. "Maybe you should think about how badly you want me to do you."

Without warning, Perry inserted a single finger into Todd's rear. He wiggled it around, enjoying the jerking reactions it caused from his surprised companion. Finding the prostate, he stimulated the area with his fingertip. Todd was crying out and convulsing as the second finger made its way in to join the fun. Perry was most pleased, unable to stop himself letting out a self-congratulatory cheer before taunting his fuck buddy again. A part of him wanted to spin Todd around, to witness every facial expression and savour every moment, but he kept the surgeon on his belly.

"The Todd's going to shoot! Doctor Cox! Fuck, you're a god!" Todd practically screamed while grabbing at the carpet until his knuckles whitened. The fingers probed his ass and opened him up like nothing else, while Perry's free hand still pinched and prodded his tender skin. The carpet created the slightest bit of friction against his dripping knob.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet."

Perry resumed his feasting at the small puddle of maple syrup, following the trail down into Todd's crack. While his fingers scissored in Todd's tight channel, Perry's tongue flecked at the sensitive crevice between Todd's ass cheeks. Every few seconds, the medical doctor would bite one of the orbs, much to the simultaneous shock and delight of his companion.

"Oh god…what are…you…oh fuck!" Todd shook vigorously before he became unable to hold it in anymore. Perry tonguing his crack, the fingers in his ass and the free hand teasing his lower back; all the different pressures and probing was just too much. "The Todd is going to explode!"

Perry used this warning to make the last few seconds extra spicy. He gave it everything he had. Ramming the fingers in as deep as they could go and slurping up the crack. With one extremely powerful buck, Todd shot his load all over the carpet and himself.

The older man slowly removed his fingers, gently petting his lover who lay on the ground gasping for breath. Perry spun Todd around, taking a look at what he caused. The sight in front of him was enough to make the last two days worth it.

The surgeon's eyes were glazed over in rapture and his mouth open in a panting grin. Evidence of his release was splattered on his groin and lower belly. After a minute or so he was finally able to meet Perry's eyes, grinning goofily. Todd stroked the arm nearest to him, a little surprised that the dominant one was letting him express such affection. He used the opportunity to pull Perry into a hug and snuggle close to him on the floor. No way was Todd going to let this guy, or rather magical being, get away.

Perry allowed Todd to cuddle him for a few minutes. Their naked and sticky bodies pressed together. He wouldn't admit it openly, but Perry wanted to finally face Todd and therefore let the endearments continue. A few kisses passed between them, mainly Todd who kissed whatever part he could hit. Perry fingered his lover's dark hair, bringing their faces to meet each other, letting himself absorb the chocolate brown eyes for a few seconds before switching to dominant mode again.

"You don't think that's all for tonight, do you?" The older doctor pulled away, getting to his feet and standing over the confused yet excited Todd. "Or were you going to leave without making me cum?"

The mere suggestion caused Todd to shake his head violently. He sat up slightly, eager at the prospect of not only more sex, but more sex with Perry.

"The Todd never leaves a man behind." A gentle hand reached out and fingered Perry's hard and waiting cock.

Perry grabbed the wrist and roughly pulled Todd to his feet. "Then how about you get your ass into bed."

* * *

**NOTE: **So how did you like this chapter? Well it appears there is only about two more chapters to go with this story. But I may write more Todd/Cox (Toddox) stuff in the future. But as for this story, how hot do you think these two can get? Stay tuned for Part 6, coming in February. In the meantime, enjoy :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Perry didn't know how long he'd been staring at the other man. He stood at the foot of the bed, occasionally pacing around, continuing to admire his handiwork. The sight before him forced a smile to his lips. Todd lay on Perry's bed, sleeping soundly. The surgeon's wrists and ankles were tied up with ropes, binding him to the bed.

He had been like that for hours, to the delight of the older man. Perry had played with Todd, having fun with his sexual toy in both cruel and tender ways. The younger man had been put through so much pleasure and pain that by the time Perry had allowed him to cum for a third time, he was spent. As a result he had fallen asleep still bound to the bed.

For kicks, Perry occasionally stroked or prodded the sleeping figure, just to get an unconscious reaction. He couldn't deny it; Todd was actually kind of adorable in his helpless state. His eyes couldn't turn away from his companion, nor had they been able to throughout their whole coupling session that night.

It was the ulterior motive for tying Todd up. This way, Perry could look at him the whole time instead of just working him from behind. He could relish in every reaction on Todd's face and look deep into the appreciative brown eyes. It was a small way he could truly allow his rising feelings to be expressed.

While he certainly wasn't in love with Todd, there was definitely more than lust lingering around. There was no point in denying that any more than he already had. A part of Perry wanted the younger man all to himself and despite his better judgement the attending had been considering the possibility of being exclusive.

Figuring he should cut the younger man a little slack, Perry began untying the ropes that he used for restraints. Very slowly, he made work of the knots binding Todd's ankles. Unable to resist, he lightly pinched a toe. The jerking action that followed caused Perry to chuckle. How he adored his helpless lover.

After freeing the surgeon's legs, Perry let out a low growl and crawled onto the bed, straddling Todd. He watched the surgeon's chest rise and fall then noticed the eyelids fluttering to indicate he was having a dream. Bending down, the medical doctor pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Fuck you're a menace." Perry ran a hand up his companions arm, feeling the muscles as he did so. "I really shouldn't like you this much."

When he reached the first wrist rope, he made quick work of it. Taking Todd's hand, Perry held it for a few seconds before letting it drop to the mattress. He sighed before undoing the last rope, finally freeing the younger man.

Slipping off Todd slowly, Perry rolled him over to allow himself some room in the bed. He grabbed the covers and hopped underneath them, getting comfortable. Looking over at Todd, the attending placed the covers over him too. A small smile teased his lips as his lover cuddled into them.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Perry whispered to the back of the surgeon's head, unable to resist reaching over and fingering a few strands of dark hair. "What happened to the days when you were just a dumbass who sexed me up?"

The only reply was heavy breathing, broken up by an occasional soft moan. One thing for certain was Perry was no longer content with staring at the back of Todd's head. He wanted the surgeon to face him, even in his sleep. Grabbing an arm, Perry tried to coax Todd into rolling over but to no avail.

"Oh you little bitch."

Perry knew what he was about to do. He tried to stop himself, but his arm moved involuntarily. A brief moment saw him able to pull back slightly, but only for a second. He gritted his teeth and groaned into his pillow before doing what he swore he'd never do, especially with Todd.

_Percival Ulysses Cox! It's bad enough that you like this guy now, but don't even think of doing what you're about to do. _

Perry's arm slid all the way around Todd's body. He pushed himself against his companion from behind. Holding Todd even closer, Perry took the opportunity to smell his hair. As much as the attending hated himself for going back on his unwritten rule book, he knew deep down it was worth it, especially when a soft little moan came from the man in his arms.

But if anyone asked, he still didn't spoon.

* * *

In a contagious good mood, Perry found himself strutting about the hospital in an even more cocky fashion than usual. Not even Doug "Pee Pants" Murphy's latest screw up could bring down his cheer too much. Admitting his feelings to himself had allowed Perry to become more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted simply by being honest with himself.

His cheerful mood had not gone unnoticed. While in the room of a patient, Carla popped in to check on a few things. The moment she spotted Perry, her lips curved up in a knowing smile.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

Perry couldn't help but smirk for a brief moment as not even Carla had figured out his secret. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who do you think you're talking to? Come on, the good moods the secretive behaviour. Dare I say that you're actually happy."

He looked up from his patient chart and shot the nurse a puzzled look. "It's not like I've always been an open book. In fact I've been the exact opposite for all the years you've known me."

"Deny it all you want but I know you're sleeping with someone and I recently found out that it's not Jordan." Carla trotted over to him and squeezed his arm. "Tell me, please."

Normally a mere touch from Carla would send an explosion of tingles running throughout his body. This time, the feelings were mild at best. While Perry still found the Latina nurse attractive and cute, the desperation to reach out and grab her wasn't there anymore.

"Yes I will tell you because we all know that you can keep a secret." Perry leaned in to Carla's ear. With his own perfected tone that could only be described as serious sarcasm, he replied. "I'm sleeping with The Todd. Infact I like him a lot."

Carla snorted and gave him an annoyed look. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out from someone."

Perry's heart slowed down as he realised what he'd just done. He laughed as he walked out of the room. Even when Perry told someone directly, his secret was still safe. Being known for sarcastic rants and keeping people out was becoming a real advantage.

His enjoyment was put on pause when Jordan sidled up to him, as if out of nowhere. She had the same look in her eyes that Carla had been sporting minutes earlier. The only difference was that Jordan's had a touch of malice in them.

"So I hear you finally got yourself a life. Who are you sleeping with now?"

Perry gritted his teeth for a second before answering. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well no woman here is dumb enough to date you after what happened with Kristen. That and the fact you're my bitch. Besides, I think I should know if I'm getting some fat chick's sloppy seconds." Jordan looked around, spotting Todd walking towards them. "Unless you've become so desperate you've decided to bat for the other side."

"Oh after being with you a shaved gorilla in a wig looks appealing." Perry quipped and without skipping a beat turned to the source of his sexual pleasure. "What do you want there Sluggo?"

With a straight face, Todd replied. "Doctor Wen needs to talk to you up in surgery. He says it's urgent."

"Jordan, it's been…well, horrible as usual." Perry walked away and pressed the button for the elevator, relieved once he stepped through the steel doors.

However, before the doors could shut, a green blur managed to force its way in after him. Perry could barely register who it was before the emergency stop was activated and he was pushed against the wall.

"We better do this before they notice we're gone." Todd practically ripped off his scrubs top. "Don't worry, The Todd brought lube."

"The no hospital sex rule is still in effect you idiot." Perry grabbed Todd's shoulders, looking at him seriously. "What are you, crazy?"

"Dude, I don't want you bailing on me again. So I thought I'd score some elevator sex out of it." The surgeon replied, letting go of Perry and stepping back.

Perry ran his fingers through his hair, confused. "What in god's name made you think I was going to bail on you? I thought last night would have made things clear that I'm not planning to do that in a hurry."

"But you were talking to that chick you're doinking." Todd explained, his eyes looking confused.

"I can't help it if Jordan decides to make my life miserable every now and again." The medical attending slid an arm around Todd, using the other man's topless state to cop a feel. "I know I bailed last time, but I thought we were passed that. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Awesome." The younger man's eyes shut in bliss as Perry continued to rub his bare skin.

Knowing he was in the clear, the older man's tone switched to one of flirtation. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let a hot commodity like you get away so easily?"

Todd shook his head as his lover's hand snaked down his front and around his waist. Unable to resist, he pulled the older doctor close and proceeded in kissing him wildly. He practically ripped Perry's white coat in a fit of passion as their tongues met in a frenzy of careless but hot kisses.

"If I knew jealousy got you this hot, I would have done something sooner." The attending's hand played with the waist of Todd's pants, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak below the surface.

The younger man scoffed at the accusation. "The Todd doesn't do envy."

Perry couldn't help but chuckle as he pressed his forehead to Todd's. "Then I guess you won't mind if I go back and continue talking to Jordan. Maybe we can start screwing again."

Teasingly the older doctor reached for the button to re-start the elevator. Simultaneously he pulled away from Todd's arms in order to win the mind game. As he suspected, Todd's envy burst forth. The moment Perry's hand was close enough to the button, the surgeon roughly slapped it away.

Todd turned Perry towards him, flashing his sincere eyes. "Please don't bail on tonight. The thought of you fucking someone else makes The Todd crazy."

"Oh you did not just slap me."

Perry shook his head in warning before tackling his lover to the floor, causing the elevator to shake slightly. The lovers resumed an intense make out session, which border-lined on a wrestling match. Hands were grabbing with animal urges and Perry's t-shirt ended up on the floor with his coat. Bare midsections were now rubbing ferociously against each other while mouths had begun sucking and biting.

"Bad, bad dumbass…slapping me."

But it wasn't long before the crazy, grabby desperation started to halt and soften into something deeper. Within minutes the two men had stopped rolling around and started treating each other's bodies with a lot more care.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, laying side by side and pulling each other closer. Lustful grunting turned into satisfied moaning. Making out had become more of a romantic and sensual experience, with tongues massaging as opposed to attacking.

Perry rolled over so he was on top of Todd. For a brief moment he broke their kissing. He looked at his brown eyed lover, taking him in. As he caught his breath back, a smile donned his face. Both men were positively beaming.

"You're something else, I'll tell you." Perry reached up a hand and caressed Todd's face, before brushing a few strands of his hair. "And you're all mine."

He kept looking at Todd, feeling a happiness rushing over him. It was similar to the way he'd felt holding the surgeon that morning. He had never once thought that looking into Todd's eyes would bring him such contentment, but here it was.

"So are we going to do this or what?" Todd's face lit up and his eyebrows raised at the possibility of his fantasy fulfilled.

Perry leaned in and nibbled on the other man's earlobe for a few seconds. "To get that, you have to buy me dinner first." Quickly, the attending hopped off his companion and grabbed his clothes. After all, they were still in the hospital.

Todd sighed in defeat and pulled his scrubs top back on. "Dude, you are so cruel."

Once he was fully clothed and looking presentable again, Perry reached for the button and restarted the elevator. "That may be true, but it's one of the reasons you like me."

"Come on! The Todd went commando for you."

Perry turned back and gave Todd's hand a quick squeeze before the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you later."

* * *

There was nothing better than finishing a long shift and waltzing into the bar to find Todd waving him over. Just as they usually did when they ventured out together, they grabbed a table far from the entrance. Even though Sacred Heart staff were not known for frequenting their particular hang out, it was still wise to take some precautions. In particular this time, when without words both men could tell that things were different between them.

"Here, I ordered you a scotch already. We also have some burgers coming." Todd pushed the glass towards Perry and motioned to the seat beside him.

Perry took the seat, inching it closer to Todd. "Thanks, but I'm not that hungry."

Todd squeezed Perry's knee. "But you said before. If I want elevator sex, I had to buy you dinner first."

"What do you not get?" The older man replied, looking down at Todd's hand before deciding to leave it there. "I'm not going to fuck you in the elevator."

"The Todd disagrees." Todd replied simply before taking a sip of his beer.

For a minute the two sat drinking in a content silence. Then Todd slowly began sneaking his hand upwards. First it massaged Perry's knee for a moment, before rising slightly. Soon enough it was on the upper thigh, rubbing very close to the target zone.

"Oh what do you think you're doing?" Perry grabbed the hand as though to remove it, but found himself letting out an involuntary gasp instead.

"Feeling you up in public." Todd explained as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well stop." Perry smacked Todd's hand away as a waitress approached their table. "Besides, the food's here."

Perry looked down at the plate in front of him, suddenly getting his appetite back. He took the surprisingly tasty looking burger in his hands and took a huge bite, savouring the flavour and satisfying his taste buds. It wasn't hard to notice that while this was happening, his companion watched on with an appreciative eye.

"That's hot." Todd nodded before taking a bite of his own burger.

Perry swallowed before rolling his eyes. "That's because you think everything I do is hot. I could go over to that pool table, bend over to take a shot but chances are you'd probably wet yourself."

"Come on, you know you find The Todd completely sexy too." Todd slid his hand right back to where it had been removed from.

"I think I can hold off." Perry sipped his scotch, trying to ignore the increasing tingles spreading throughout his thigh and groin area where the surgeon had resumed his playing.

"Oh really?" Todd had somehow managed to sneak a hand through Perry's fly before the older doctor could even tell he was unzipped. The intern began to fondle, undoing the button on Perry's pants to get a better reach. "You like that?"

"Todd...Stop that." Perry growled lustfully before he surrendered to Todd's skilful fingers. "No…don't stop."

Todd kept rubbing Perry in all the right ways, trying his best to look nonchalant as there were people within eyeshot. Soon enough he could feel the vigorous shivering below Perry's waist, indicating his lover was about to cum. Todd carefully slipped a paper napkin under the table with his free hand.

Perry closed his eyes, unable to control his facial expressions anymore. His mouth opened, about to let out a loud cry of passion. However, another mouth closed over his to muffle the sound. Instead, the medical doctor found himself devouring the taste of Todd's lips while he came into the napkin covered hand that pleasured him.

"Dude, you weren't exactly subtle." Todd balled up the napkin and grinned at his lover. "You were about to go nuts. Hey, pun five!"

"You kissed me…in front of people." Perry realised as he looked around, ignoring Todd's raised hand completely. Suddenly his sexual high was drained by the realisation that he wasn't alone with Todd. But what surprised him more was that he wasn't angry, but felt a sense of relief instead.

"And you liked it." Todd commented, lowering his hand and moving his chair closer to Perry's. Without permission, he took his lover's hand. "Besides, no-one noticed. If they did, it probably turned them on."

"Kissing I can handle but you're really pushing it trying to hold hands." The older man looked down at him and Todd's clasped hands, showing annoyance.

Todd looked up at the television, eyes lighting up. "Look, the Red Wings game is on. We might actually get to watch this one. Best date ever."

"This is not a date." Perry replied, even though there was a mountain of evidence to the contrary. In particular was the fact that he and Todd were still holding hands under the table.

"Yeah it is." Todd commented, picking at the fries on his plate. "Come on, lighten up player."

Looking around to see that no-one was watching Perry slipped an arm around Todd's waist. "You know, you're being very disobedient tonight. Are you trying to get punished?"

Todd nipped Perry's ear. "You know it."

Seeing those irresistible cheeky eyes, Perry moved in and allowed himself to have another public kiss with Todd. There was nothing left to lose anymore. It was easy when nobody knew who he was, not to mention much more freeing.

The two watched the game on the big screen, along with the other sports fans in the bar. It was easy for the couple to sneak quick affections every now and again as other patrons were preoccupied by the game. Other than that, the two drank and cheered with the occasional comment about the game. It reminded Perry of the night he and Todd had watched the game at his apartment, except with clothes and some kind of genuine liking for each other. In fact, it was one of the easiest dates Perry had been on.

Halftime hit and Todd turned to his lover. "Good game so far, though the Todd still prefers baseball."

"Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Perry couldn't control his smiling.

"One date we have to go on is basketball game. You can't deny The Todd that pleasure. Because we all know you can't deny The Todd any pleasure."

"I'll say it again, we're not dating." Perry stated, even though he knew the words were a lie the moment he spoke them. "You just happen to be good in bed and mildly entertaining out of bed. That's all."

"Well then, if this is not a date then you won't mind me picking up that chick over there." Todd pointed to a clear Red Wings fan by the bar. "Unless you're jealous."

Perry gritted his teeth in a moment of envy. The thought of Todd being with some girl sent a rush of anger through his system, something he had been experiencing too much of for his liking. Still, he knew that Todd was hardly going to get anywhere. So instead of protesting, he allowed his lover some leeway. It wouldn't be long before Todd was back with him, secretly snuggling at their table.

"Doctor Cox doesn't do envy." Perry told Todd, mimicking what had been said to him before. "Besides, you're the one that pinned me in an elevator for talking to Jordan."

"Watch and learn, Perry." Todd stood up and winked. He wasn't really that interested in the girl, but in his experience winding Perry up always lead to mind-blowing sex. Running through his list of pick up lines, he tried to find one that would suit this occassion.

Perry shook his head as he watched Todd at work. Just as he suspected would happen, within a minute the girl slapped his lover. "Oh little does she know how much he enjoys that."

However, he stopped laughing when he noticed a guy come up to Todd. A big guy with menacing looking eyes was now staring down the surgeon. It was easy to see that he was the boyfriend of the girl Todd had attempted to hit on and his face indictated their was some serious trash-talk going on. Perry's protective instinct kicked in and he stormed up to the two.

"Don't hit on my girlfriend you fucking faggot." The guy shoved Todd roughly.

Before Perry knew what he was doing, something had been set off inside him. He threw a hard punch at the man's cheek in Todd's honour. It hit the big guy with a force, causing his nose to bleed on impact. Todd laughed at the guy's reaction before turning to Perry, winking at him.

The older doctor grabbed the surgeon's arm. "Come on, we're out of here."

A few steps out of the bar and Todd pounced on Perry like prey. He forced them into the alley next to the bar, where they began to make out ferociously. Todd was fiddling with the buttons on Perry's shirt, desperate to expose some bare skin.

"Calm down, tiger." Perry eased Todd back, though secretly wanting the man to continue. "Wait until we get home."

"I want to fuck you right here." Todd cried before ripping Perry's shirt open and wildly lapping at his chest. "Watching you punch that guy was so hot."

"Come on, not in the alley. I'm going to call a cab and we'll go back to your place."

Todd shoved his cell phone into Perry's hand. "Call the cab, I'm just getting started."

Perry called the cab, finding it difficult to get the words out as Todd kept pawing at him. But through the occasional soft moan caused by a tongue lapping at his neck, the older man managed to call for one. The moment he hung up, Todd was on his lips once again. The younger man pressed into him so desperately.

"Come on, save some for later." Perry gripped Todd's wrists, leading him over to the cab that waited for them.

Perry's request was obeyed by Todd, but only until their hands found each other in the back seat of the cab. Todd's fingers trembled as his hand went to grip Perry's. His knee was jittering in quiet desperation. Just thinking about what could and would happen made the physical contact ten times more effective than usual.

"Holding your hand is making me horny." Todd confessed, turning to Perry with desperate eyes.

"I told you that whatever I do, you'll get frisky over it."

"And I told you that you'd get jealous." The surgeon leaned over and turned Perry's face to his. "Please?"

Perry couldn't help but give in. "Come here you sexual deviant."

The rest of the cab ride was a blur of kissing, licking and grabbing. Perry was surprised at just how close he was to fucking Todd right in front of the driver. The attending's shirt was ripped open completely and Todd's jeans were undone. Their body temperatures rose, heating up the backseat to the point where the driver had opened a window for them.

It was amazing that the couple managed to stop enough to pay the somewhat disgusted driver. The couple fought to control themselves in order to make it to Todd's door.

"Screw this! Let's do it in the hallway!" Todd cried as he fumbled with his keys.

Perry rolled his eyes before grabbing the keys and opened the door. He barely had time to remove them from the lock before he and Todd were back groping away. Somewhere between the shutting of the door and making their way to the bedroom, Todd's pants had been lost and Perry's shirt flung from his body. In seconds, Perry's pants and boxers were around his ankles as well.

"What do you say?" Perry motioned towards the bedroom, pulling Todd before an answer could be given. "Now let's get you out of that ridiculous t-shirt."

Pulling it up over Todd's body, Perry copped an eyeful of the sight that greeted him. He likened the experience to unwrapping some sort of sexual present. Now the completely naked Todd stood before him, ready to be taken in all ways he could think of.

Todd clearly had the same idea, rushing against Perry so the couple crashed into the wall. Perry allowed this to happen, as giving Todd a little leeway always made possessing him that much more fun. Looking deep into his lover's eyes, the surgeon nibbled Perry's bottom lip seductively. He pressed his firm hard on into the older man's leg and smiling in ecstacy.

The intern slid his hands up Perry's arms, feeling the muscles and complimenting them. Then in one swift movement he grabbed the nearest shackle and trapped Perry's wrist in it. Before the shocked attending could react, Todd secured the other wrist and trapped his lover completely.

Todd stepped back and eyed Perry up and down, stroking himself as to indicate how pleased the sight made him. Meeting his lover's eyes, he gave a slow wink.

"It's party time."

* * *

**NOTE:** Perry not only lost control of his feelings, now Todd has him in the shackles. Things certainly have taken an interesting turn in this unorthodox relationship. Continue enjoying the story, particularly now as you have a taste of what's to come. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Perry rattled the shackles as best he could even though he knew it was hopeless. There was no chance of escape until Todd had done what he wanted. The problem was that Todd had left the room, leaving Perry to wait and wonder what was in store.

It had only been a few minutes but to Perry it felt like an eternity. Various scenes were running through his head about what Todd was going to do. Would he be cruel or kind to his lover? What tools had the surgeon stashed away for a moment like this? Either way he wanted Todd back in the room. He would have screamed out, had his pride not stopped him from doing so.

_Calm down Perry, he'll be back soon. Besides, you know it will be worth it. It always is._

As it turned out, that was true. Within seconds of Perry reassuring himself, Todd had come back with a few supplies. He had also slipped on a lime green banana hammock while out of the room, much to Perry's disappointment.

The first tool Todd picked up was an interesting looking stick. Perry studied the stick like object in his lover's hand. On one side, a small leather loop indicated a whip. However the other end had a bunch of long black feathers. The medical attending suddenly knew that a mixture of naughty and nice was on the menu tonight.

Todd turned all his attention to Perry. He stepped a little closer and admired his older lover. It was somewhat enjoyable to have the dominant one in the submissive position. The surgeon knew the look on Perry's face all too well. The shackled man was turned on immensely, yet simultaneously nervous about the lack of control.

"You're looking really sexy in The Todd's shackles." Todd commented, standing just a little back from Perry. He turned the stick so that the feathers were pointing at the medical doctor. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Before Perry could answer, soft sensations were running up and down his midsection caused by the plumes dancing over his body. Something about being completely naked and vulnerable had made his skin extra tender to any touch. The feathers stimulated every nerve ending they passed, in particular the sensitive ones on Perry's nipples and naval.

"You're such a fucking menace." Perry told Todd while quivering. His skin was prickling all over from the impact, along with anticipation of what else was to come.

"But you like me." Todd winked at Perry, playfully circling the naval with the feathers.

The shackled man made the only move he could, which was raising a leg in an attempt to kick his tormentor. Unfortunately, not only was the manoeuvre unsuccessful, but it gave Todd easier access to the area between Perry's legs.

The soft tickling sensations were now running up Perry's inner thighs. He couldn't help but let out an involuntary gasp. Todd continued running the feathers up and down, getting a little higher each time. In an effort to stop the delicious yet torturous actions, Perry squeezed his legs shut and trapped Todd's weapon.

"Let's see what else you've got." Perry smiled cockily.

Todd didn't say anything. His eyes just sported a playful malicious look as he walked over to the ice bucket he had set down earlier. He reached in and picked up a small handful of cubes, seemingly unaffected by the cold temperature.

Todd let Perry see the ice in his hand. "Are you going to open your legs and give back the teasing stick?"

Perry's legs were shaking. It wouldn't be long before the tool would drop anyway. But in his position, he tried to latch on to some form of control. In his mind, ice play wouldn't be so bad.

"I guess not." Todd pressed a kiss to Perry's lips, while pressing an ice cube to his chest. "Are you sure?"

Perry shuddered as the ice came in contact with his hot skin. He still managed to shake his head, even though he was sure the stick had dropped to the ground at this point.

"Oh god…no." Perry quietly said as the ice moved over to his right nipple. His heart rate rose and breathing became heavier as Todd kept rubbing the ice around.

The surgeon trailed the melting cube down Perry's abs before pushing it into the sensitive naval. Perry bucked from the sensation, letting out more noises that he had tried to hold back. Todd was much enjoying his dominant position.

"Fuck you!" Perry cried out.

"Later my friend." Todd replied simply before moving down.

Perry looked down to see his lover on his knees with two small cubes of ice in each hand. His eyes widened as he knew exactly what Todd was going to do. Suddenly he jolted a little as ice began running up his calf muscles. The cold and wet sensations were trailing ever so closer until they finally reached the area behind Perry's knees.

"Jackpot." Todd massaged the attending's knees, pressing the ice into the sensitive creases. He could hear the begging for mercy and see the hard-on to back up Perry's desperation. "You're cock is so hard for The Todd right now."

Perry figured that the comment was an inevitable lead to sex. After all, Todd was not one for holding off. It gave him the small amount of strength to keep standing, which he needed as his jittery legs wanted to melt like the ice behind his knees. But the big strong hands weren't moving from the special spot. Instead, Todd's hot tongue began lapping between Perry's thighs, occasionally allowing his lips to suck the skin like a sweet treat.

"You're driving me crazy! Just do me already! Todd, please!" The combination of horniness and varying temperatures below his waist were teasing Perry to breaking point. He could feel Todd's tantalising tongue getting closer to his stiff prick.

But Todd stopped once he was close enough. He admired his older lover's big and erect fuck stick. As tempted as he was to taste the flavour of Perry, he needed something else first. He petted the cock lightly with his fingertips. Seeing the wet tip, Todd blew a rush of air over it and enjoyed the vigorous shaking that resulted.

"Fuck me, you dumbass!" Perry pleaded with his younger lover. "Please."

"Sorry there big fella. The Todd will deal with you later." With that statement, the surgeon pulled a cock ring from his banana hammock and swiftly slipped it down Perry's shaft.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Perry's jaw dropped at the snugly fitting cock ring. He realised Todd was not going to let him cum any time soon.

Todd slid up from his crouching spot, pressing his body against Perry's. The stick tool was back in his hand. This time the leather loop was prodding into the medical doctor's shoulder.

"Relax Perry." The younger man kissed his older lover passionately on the lips. "The Todd can see how hungry you are and you can cum soon. On one condition…"

Figuring that anything Todd had to suggest couldn't be too bad, the medical doctor reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine, whatever you want."

The intern trailed a soft line of kisses towards Perry's ear, almost too soft considering how sexually callous he was being. "You have to admit that we're dating."

"What?!" Perry was too shocked about what he heard to think of anything else.

"You're totally dating The Todd." To enforce the fact he wasn't playing around, the surgeon brought the whip down hard on Perry's shoulder. "Admit it."

Perry gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. When Todd saw this reluctance, the whip was smacked against Perry's other shoulder. This sparked a sharp hiss of pain.

"Can't I just agree to let you on top more?"

Todd grinned in reply. As much as he wanted the older man to admit they were more than just sex buddies now, the disobedience only allowed him more opportunity to have fun. For a few seconds, he left Perry in anticipation and pretended to ponder what was asked. When that time was up, he smacked the whip on both Perry's exposed sides in the blink of an eye.

"Fuck!" Perry cried out. Not only was he in pain, but the sexual agony was continuously running through him.

Todd shook his head, pouting to show a little hurt. He smacked Perry's sides and upper legs with his favoured tool. Six hard whips in quick succession. At the point, his lover was not holding back the desperation.

"Dude, you totally like me." The surgeon eased the whip between the shackled man's open legs and moved it side to side. "Open up for The Todd."

Perry spread his legs almost immediately. "I take it this means you're going to fuck me now?"

Todd smacked Perry's thigh one last time before stepping away. He pulled down his banana hammock slowly and savoured Perry's reactions as he stripped. Watching the pupils of those sexy grey eyes dilate with lust as they admired the hard, dripping cock between the intern's legs.

"Do you want to touch The Todd?" He stood right in front of Perry, flexing a little. "How does it feel when you can't touch?"

Perry licked his lips. "I want to touch. For the love of God, touch me!"

Todd slinked back, revealing the condom and lube in his hand, yet another surprise that had been stashed in the banana hammock. Perry could only watch as Todd suited himself up for play. Of course it was extra slow and steady just to keep the submissive squirming in the shackles.

Soon, the younger man was standing right in front of his older lover again. Both men could feel the heat radiating off each other, yet they still weren't touching. Perry couldn't stand it anymore. He needed the contact. Using the only free body part again, he moved his leg and ran it up the side of Todd's.

Knowing what Perry was trying to do, Todd grabbed the leg. "Oh no. Not until you admit it." He forced himself hard against the older man, effectively pressing him to the wall. "You're into me."

"Don't make me say it." Perry whimpered a little as he felt Todd's fuck stick dripping against his thigh. All he had to do was admit words that he knew were true anyway.

"The Todd could just leave you here until you do." He seductively began fingering Perry's curls.

"Okay…I'm into you." Perry moaned softly, feeling his scalp tingle all over and his body begging to be ravaged. "I'm hopelessly attracted to you."

"Anything else?" Todd bit down on his lover's ear, hard.

"Oh fuck, you menace." The medical doctor gasped for breath and let all of his confessions spill out. "I'm dating you. We're dating. I think about you all the time and now I want you to screw me. You win, dumbass. Oh you win, but it will feel so good."

Satisfied by this admission, Todd gripped Perry's leg tightly. Looking deep into the awaiting eyes, he couldn't resist surrendering to a pre-coital kiss with his bound lover. He wriggled into position, placing his dick at the entrance to Perry's asshole.

"You're so hot!" Todd cried out through gritted teeth as he slammed roughly into Perry.

The initial sting blasted him, as did the next few, but once Todd was in completely Perry allowed any control he did have to drift away. He let the surgeon screw his ass with a fast and hungry rhythm. With all the foreplay, Perry knew the moment the cock ring was off he would explode in satisfaction.

Todd thrust his cock into Perry as hard as he could. One hand still held up the leg for easy access, the other roamed for skin to grab and scratch. With pleasure and control he roughly clawed at Perry's chest, leaving red marks that nearly broke the sweaty skin. He had never felt so hungry for a person before and while he loved it, wanting Perry as much as he did was quite scary.

His eyes fell on the exposed and vulnerable underarms. Todd couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he went for it. He moaned and allowed his free hand to scratch down from elbow to armpit, which in turn caused an echoing moan from Perry. Wanting more of those delicious cries, Todd brought his mouth into play. His skilful lips and tongue began working on the armpit, lapping at the scratches and sucking at the sweat all while he continued to pound.

"Fuck Todd!" Perry managed to find words during all his sexual screams. It appeared that Todd had found another of his hot spots and was taking advantage. Even he hadn't realised previously how much of a target his underarms were. With the intern riding him so desperately and pushing in so close and tight, the attending had filled up to the brim.

Todd wasn't quite ready to finish yet, no matter how close he was. Every moment of dominating Perry's hot body had to be cherished. His own sweaty muscles were pressed as close as they could be to the older man, yet to the surgeon it still wasn't enough. Todd kept pounding as hard as possible, now kissing and sucking Perry's neck just to taste more of him. But of course his attention soon moved to the other exposed armpit.

"Please! God! Fuck! Todd!" Perry couldn't form any coherent sentence in his state, only beg and hope his tormentor got the message.

Forming an idea, Todd reached between Perry's legs and pulled the cock ring off the hard and aching erection. With a super human sexual strength, he grabbed Perry's other muscular leg and lifted it off the ground. Now all holding the older man up was the shackles and a very determined Todd.

It hurt Perry, but simultaneously it felt so amazing. The shackles were pulling his aching wrists and arms. He didn't think it was possible but the new position had given Todd an even deeper access into his ass, leading to an even more intense banging on his prostate. The noises he made were unlike any he'd made before. The jolts in his body felt like he was being fucked in the electric chair. An eruption was imminent as Todd kept rocking his world, literally.

Todd's nails dug deep into Perry's legs as he continued to support the weight. He cried out for Perry to take it all, not that the shackled man had much of a choice but to swallow and milk the whole length in his asshole. From his view, he could watch all the reactions he caused. It was enough to push him into the beginnings of a climax.

Perry held off as much as he could but it was hardly long enough. He came with an explosion that shot all over himself and Todd. He gasped for breath as Todd continued to fuck him. As much as Perry wanted to collapse into a sex coma, his younger lover was yet to finish.

It didn't take long for Todd to spill his load. The moment he did, the satisfied rapture overtook him. He pulled out of Perry and dropped the legs he had been supporting. All he could do between gulps for air was laugh. He collapsed against Perry's chest, feeling in rise and fall.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Perry whispered, rattling the shackles to hint at his release. "What do you say we take that to the bed?"

"So I take it you're staying over at El Casa de Todd tonight?"

"Oh yeah." Perry grinned in ecstasy, sighing happily.

"Well if you're going to stay here, you gotta hammock up." Todd nodded to the lime green garment on the floor while removing his condom.

The older doctor's face fell into one of horror and he shook his head. "No way."

Todd shrugged and stepped back a little. He bent down and picked the speedo up of the floor. "Well, Perry it's not like you have much choice."

* * *

Officially dating Todd had been a surprisingly pleasant experience. Not much had changed since Perry had bitten the bullet and admitted, even though it was under duress, that he and Todd were indeed a couple. They still went to the gym and worked out together. They still occasionally ventured out to a bar and grabbed a corner booth. The only difference was that they stayed over at each other's houses a lot more and Todd had more than proven his worth on top.

It was early in the morning, practically still night time, when Todd finally entered Perry's house after his shift. The door had been left open for him, like promised. But for once, Todd didn't want to jump right into bed with Perry. After the long and hard shift at the hospital, anything else long and hard wasn't looking appealing.

"You're late." Perry was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Dude, you know what its like. Late shifts totally suck." Todd stripped down to his banana hammock and crawled onto the couch next to Perry. "But we have the day off. So The Todd is thinking sleep now, early morning loving later."

Perry pulled Todd right up against him. "Oh no you don't. Perry's getting himself some lovin' right now."

Todd cuddled into Perry's chest, tempted to fall asleep there. "You could have had me at the hospital earlier, but you said no."

"Surely I don't have to go over the rules again." The older man sighed, placing his hand on the surgeon's neck.

A thought suddenly occured to Todd. He sat up slowly, looking puzzled. "The Todd's confused."

Perry rolled his eyes. "So what else is new?"

"You said we were dating, right? So why aren't we doing stuff like the other couples?" The younger man took Perry's hand in his own. "Other couples are always messing around in the hospital and going on real dates."

"Because Todd, we're not like the other couples. We're a gay couple and you being a surgeon probably don't want that getting out to your he-man intern buddies. On that note the intern and attending relationships are actually frowned upon. And it all falls on my head." Perry explained, squeezing Todd's hand and feeling a little guilty as he continued to rant. "Besides why do you want to be like all the other couples? We have fun, we have great mind-blowing sex and we hang out all the time. Why spoil a good thing by having the awkward conversations about the future and our childhoods? Do you really want to go around the hospital all romantic and have everyone up in our business?"

The surgeon nodded, seeing his lover's point. "Yeah, we don't really want to go there. Thanks for saving us the trouble."

"My point is that it's easy with you Todd. That's why we've become more than sex buddies. And it's why I'm totally into you." Perry tilted Todd's face to meet his, capturing the lips before him between his own.

Even in his sleepy state, Todd had no objection to making out. As part of the couple's transition into a real relationship, the surgeon had learned to be a little more dominant. He slipped onto Perry's lap, pinning his older lover down onto the couch and effectively topping him. His hands trailed to Perry's waist, gripping him firmly and making sure he couldn't get away.

"Wait, did you just trick The Todd into making out?"

"I wasn't aware I had to trick you into that." Perry smiled, noticing the sleepy look on his companion's face. He admired Todd's ambition but it was clear things wouldn't be to the usual calibre. "Fine, I'll let you sleep but you're making it up to me in the morning."

Todd hopped off the couch and returned his lover's smile. "Thanks Perry."

Just as Todd looked to be heading off to his bedroom, Perry grabbed the younger man's wrist. "Where do you think you're going? Get over here."

He pulled Todd back down onto the couch, easing the surgeon to lay down with his head on Perry's lap. The older man felt a strange contentment as he began stroking his lover's hair, watching as Todd drifted off to sleep. He used the throw blanket on the couch to cover Todd and keep him warm.

"How did we get like this?" He couldn't help but ponder aloud. While things hadn't really changed too drastically, the little bits that had were noticeable. Perry couldn't help but wonder why he didn't care if Todd gave him sex or not.

_Since when did I become so attached to watching him sleep? I know he's going to make it up to me later, but still. Maybe I could throw him a bone and we could go on one date. Heck, why not make a weekend of it._

He sighed, unable to think of what was so bad about truly being with Todd for the long haul. If things worked out between them, life would be easier. Their relationship was uncomplicated, not like the others he'd been through in his life. Taking things slow and doing a few couple activities in moderation wouldn't be so bad as far as he was concerned.

While continuing to play with Todd's hair and think of a possible future, his eyes began to fall a little. He was just about to close them and drift off to sleep himself.

Suddenly the door burst open, snapping the man awake. "Okay honey, pants off."

Perry looked across his living room in horror at the tipsy Jordan, who was looking back at him with the same bedazzled expression. He regrettably remembered that he hadn't locked the door after Todd came inside. Slowly a smile began to tease the woman's lips as she took in the sight before her.

"Look who went to bat for the other side. Trying to re-live your college days now that you're becoming a pathetic, divorced old man?"

Perry gingerly slipped out from under Todd, making sure his head still rested comfortably. He placed a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead, more as a show for Jordan than a sign of affection.

"Awww, isn't that sweet. Now let's get to it before he wakes up." Jordan began unbuttoning her blouse as Perry moved closer to her. "Unless that little manly-man has some kind of gay disease."

"I'm not going to do this with you Jordan. See I've actually found an easy relationship and I'm happy." The attending stood his ground, firmly telling his ex-wife of the new situation. "Now I know that you've probably sensed that and now have come here to ruin it, but this guy is not falling for it. So you can leave because I'm sure you have some animals to sacrifice."

Jordan seemed stunned by her ex-husbands words, but nevertheless her knowing smile remained. "It's okay. I'll be back in that bed before you know it. You sabotage everything that makes you happy eventually."

"If you're referring to our relationship then I have to say that you didn't actually make me happy, so- goodbye Jordan." He swiped his nose and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the malicious woman to leave his premises.

"Please, you're not happy in this relationship. This guy will soon bore you."

Perry shook his head and let out a laugh. He turned to Todd, making sure his younger companion was still sleeping peacefully and not a witness to the conversation. Turning back to Jordan, he smirked at her and how wrong she was.

"With what he does in bed, I'm never going to get bored." Perry shot back.

Jordan fought off the urge to gag, standing her ground in order to prove the point that she knew was true. "Perry, sweetie. You may think you want the simple, fun relationship. But when this guy stops challenging you, who do you think you'll be calling?"

"This from the woman who didn't know how to keep me." Perry knew that Jordan had a somewhat valid point in her argument. But her being right just didn't sit well with him. Things were definitely different with Todd and he could deal with the easy life. He deserved it.

"As tempting as it is to let the board know of this little liaison, I know it will be over in two weeks tops." Jordan told him with mock sympathy, petting Perry's cheek. "You're probably already ruining the relationship somehow."

Perry opened the door without a word, gesturing the woman out. She strutted out with a confidence, knowing that she had gotten inside her ex-husband's head. The man was glad to slam the door behind her.

He walked back over to Todd, watching him for a few minutes. Things had been going well for them, but Jordan's words still ran through his mind. With no idea what else to do, Perry leaned down and shook the surgeon awake.

"Get up and get into my bed. I'm rocking your world – Now!"

* * *

**NOTE:** I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but I totally didn't want to rush the ending. It also took me a little longer to put this one up than I expected, sorry about that. Either way, I hope you're still lovin' this fic. So now that Perry and Todd are practically equals and someone has found out, exactly how is this story going to conclude? Wait and see my readers :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 **

Perry was thrilled to once again get a decent night off with Todd. Not only did it offer the chance to spend some time together away from the hospital, without being sleepy or horny, that night was also the perfect chance to push things a little further.

Since Jordan had been so keen to doubt his relationship, Perry was determined to prove her wrong. Not only had he passed the "over in two weeks" mark that Jordan had set but he had put plans in place to cement things with Todd by getting to know just enough about each other to keep things interesting. Although many of those plans had fallen short due to late shifts and lust, but the easy-going flow was ever present.

He had chosen a restaurant that was intimate, yet not too romantic or expensive. As was the couple's custom, a far corner table was requested, even though Perry wasn't too worried about people seeing them as much anymore. Particularly since they always picked places rarely visited by Sacred Heart staff.

Perry looked over at Todd after the waiter had finished taking their order. He admired that the surgeon had made somewhat of an effort to dress up for the occasion. Granted the black dress shirt was naturally sleeveless but that was just something that made Todd who he was. It gave the older doctor a chance to admire the strong arms he'd come to love wrapped around his body.

Todd noticed his lover eyeing him off, feeling flattered. He flexed his right arm and winked for Perry's benefit. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking then?"

Perry leaned closer and lowered his voice, a little confused as to why he found such arrogant behaviour enticing. "What might that be?"

"That we sneak into the bathrooms and do it before the food gets here." Todd replied flirtatiously, placing his hand over that of the older doctor. "You know you like doing it in public."

The medical attending let out an annoyed sigh. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you're the one who wanted to go out on a real date. Now let's just enjoy the dinner and save the rest for later. Can you do that Sparky?"

Todd nodded, squeezing Perry's hand. "Still, The Todd just has to touch you."

The older doctor slid his hand up his younger lover's bare arm. "You know I have no complaints about that." He moved his face in closer, indicating with his eyes for Todd to meet him in the middle. "Or this."

The couple shared a light kiss. It was nice, but a little uncomfortable considering the table between them. Todd, however, did not see this as a problem. The surgeon began leaning over further to deepen his kiss with Perry. He was practically on the table before his actions were stopped.

"How about we eat some food before you eat me, okay?"

Todd couldn't hide his disappointment, though he reluctantly agreed to sit back down in his chair. His mood perked up when the waiter came by with their bottle of wine. He was ready to get a bit of a tipsy buzz on.

"I guess I can wait. Besides, The Todd has a surprise for you after dinner." The surgeon told Perry, giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Do you now?" Perry was intrigued, wondering what Todd had in store. Automatically he figured it was something sexually related. But surely it couldn't be anything more shocking then his unexpected night in the shackles. "What might that be?"

"Sorry, Perry. The Todd's lips are sealed."

The medical attending sipped his wine thoughtfully, squirming a little at the anticipation of Todd's surprise. Though when the talk, as it usually did, turned to sports he allowed himself to live in the moment.

It was refreshing to be able to chat about sports and the like with someone he was dating. The women Perry dated, particularly Jordan, never wanted to discuss anything to do with sports. In fact none of the women he had dated really understood him, at least not in the way Todd did.

_Why the hell did I wait so long to get with a man again? To think of all the years I wasted on Jordan. All those women never got me and this attractive dumbass figures it out so fast. _

Once their food was put in front of them, the couple realised just how hungry they were. Todd dug into his food, his eating habits lacking some etiquette. Perry tucked in to his own meal, sneaking glances at his companion. Normally one would find such behaviour a little inappropriate, but it was the surgeon's relaxed attitude towards everything that made the medical attending feel comfortable in his presence.

"Dude, you know since we've been dating, we've only watched one hockey game that wasn't a replay?" Todd commented before taking another bite of steak in his mouth.

Perry chewed on his food thoughtfully, swallowing as he realised the fact was true. A few times it had been because of work and conflicting schedules but the majority was another reason entirely.

"Geez Cabana Boy, how much sex do we have?"

Todd grinned at his lover. "A lot! But that's cool because we're really good at it. And you should always do something you're good at."

"Just like I'm good at everything to do with real medicine and diagnosis, all the brain work at the hospital." Perry replied, unable to stop the part of him that longed to tease. "While you, well you're good at cutting things up."

Todd, unable to grasp that he'd been somewhat insulted, responded enthusiastically. "Yeah I am!"

Perry couldn't help but chuckle. Jordan was certainly wrong about one thing; there was a challenge in the easy relationship. It was practically impossible to insult The Todd in any way, despite his obvious flaws. In some interesting ways, it was like Perry was dating himself, which was perfect for someone so narcissistic.

As he finished off his first glass of wine, the medical attending nearly choked. Unfortunately another challenge had just come up for the couple. Of all the restaurants, who should walk into that particular one but the Chief of Medicine himself. Bob Kelso, along with a Korean lady who was clearly not his wife, had clearly needed a restaurant out of the way as well.

Perry ducked under the table to avoid being spotted. He lifted up the tablecloth and looked up at a very happy Todd, who clearly assumed he was under there for another reason.

"You idiot, I'd never be the one under the table." The older doctor squeezed Todd's knee, trying to think of an escape plan. "Kelso's here and we can't let him see us. So you get out and go to the car, I'll be out in a minute okay?"

A flicker of disappointment passed through the surgeon's eyes as he took a glance towards Bob Kelso's table. He nodded down to Perry, realising in that moment that he could reveal his surprise a lot sooner than intended. Todd ran a finger down his lover's cheek before grabbing the keys to the Porsche. He winked before strutting out towards the exit, managing to avoid Kelso's eye.

Watching the younger man leave, admittedly using the opportunity to get a look at the chino-covered rear, Perry carefully slid out from under the table. A part of him wanted to use this opportunity to poke fun at Kelso and maybe ruin his date, but he managed to resist the urges to annoy Big Bob at that present moment.

Perry slipped out from under the table, keeping his back to the enemy. Slowly he moved forward, making sure to be unseen. Using another couple as a shield between him and the boss, the attending managed to make it out the door. Although once he'd made it outside, he realised that neither he nor Todd had paid for the meal.

"Okay, I guess we're not going back to this place again."

The attending laughed with a sense of relief as he made his way to the car. However, once he reached the vehicle, Perry's mood was soured. For whatever reason, Todd had taken it upon himself to sit in the driver's seat.

Perry went to open the driver's side door, only to find it locked. He stormed around to the passenger side, flinging open the door and locking his angry eyes with his younger lover's.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm riding 'bitch' in my own car."

"The Todd said he had a surprise." The surgeon patted the passenger seat beside him with pleading eyes. "Please? It's awesome I promise."

_Don't look at the eyes Perry. You've already let him top. You've admitted you're dating. Heck, you've even spooned the guy and hammocked-up. Don't even think about letting your manhood sink this low. He may be a hot, manipulative, menace with an ass that won't quit – then again, maybe you should just sit down._

"I think not." Perry stated firmly, more to his mind then to his lover. "How about this, considering the surprise is not just sex at your apartment, you can give me the directions to where you want to go?"

Todd held up the keys, wiggling them. "I'm in control, Perry."

"Oh you've just lost the right to call me that." Perry glared at the younger man, making a grab for the Porsche keys.

"Too slow." The surgeon shoved the keys down the front of his pants.

"You really think I won't go in there and get them?" Perry slipped into the car, making a grab for Todd's crotch. As a result the two ended up in a rough play wrestling match.

"Okay, fine. I want to get there before Adrian gets off duty anyway. He's the cooler bouncer." Todd handed Perry the keys in defeat.

The older man paused for a moment, having a bad feeling rising in his stomach. "Bouncer? Where exactly are you taking me?"

"This place is off the hook. The music is pumping and you get the chance to show The Todd off."

"You were going to take me to a gay club?" Perry stared ahead, not blinking. As it turned out, Todd didn't know him as well as he thought. "You better be joking, dumbass."

"Dude, you haven't called me that in weeks." Todd pouted, placing a hand on Perry's arm. "I wanted to drink and dance with you, watch your moves."

Perry jerked away and stepped out of the car, squeezing the keys tight in his fist. Once at the hood of the car, he stopped and let out a cry of frustration. Everything that night was clearly a sign that dating Todd was not going to be the positive experience he thought it would continue being. They were not the same and he cursed himself for even remotely thinking that they were.

"The Todd wanted to have some fun around people who accept us."

Perry turned to his companion, still feeling enraged. Todd kept walking up to him, clearly looking for some kind of reassurance as to them being okay. The attending scoffed bitterly and tried to push past. All he wanted right now was to go home and sit on his couch.

"If anything, this has shown us that maybe we should cool off for a little while." Perry felt a slight pang in his chest as he said the words, a little lower than usual. "We're really pushing it to the limit, Todd. Maybe actually dating isn't the best idea. The old formula of casual sex worked for us."

But Todd wasn't prepared to let him go quite so easily, grabbing his older lover's arms to cement that fact. He still didn't understand why Perry didn't want to dance at the club, as his body would have made him a hit. There were risks involved, both of them had known that when things started getting serious. Still, that was no reason to throw away something so amazing. Even he was smart enough to know that.

Perry's eyes met Todd's. He tried to struggle away, knowing that he could have if he wanted, yet for some reason the strength wasn't there. His theory on relationships had always been if it was worth hanging on to, one side would fight for it. The surgeon in his simplistic thinking had obviously found a reason to fight for him. His will lasted another few seconds before his younger lover kissed him. It was a hungry, desperate kiss that gave many reasons for Perry not to run.

_You tight bodied manipulative, dumbass, I hate you. You hear that Cabana Boy with the tight, firm ass. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Fight it Perry! Oh fuck, who am I kidding?_

The older man broke the kiss harshly. "Oh you think you can just do that and everything will be okay?"

Todd threw Perry back onto the hood of the Porsche. When Perry tried to get off his car, the surgeon pinned his wrists down and slid on top of him.

"The Todd's not going to give up so easily."

The attending was trapped quite effectively with two options. Either head butt Todd in the face, or surrender to that frustratingly irresistible kiss. As a flirtatiously tantalising tongue began teasing his lips, Perry realised that the latter was definitely the more favourable option.

* * *

It was a great relief to get off another shift at work. As much as Perry loved being the admired boss teaching the clueless interns, lately he'd found himself wanting a few minutes to himself. As much as he'd hated the constant solitude before, it seemed that, particularly the last few weeks, the amount of free time he did have was taken up by Todd or his shrink.

How he had missed simply drinking in the bar by himself, lost in his thoughts. In fact he hadn't visited the bar close by for awhile, considering he and Todd were forced to go to places out of the way. It felt nice to walk through the doors and be greeted by the familiar surroundings.

Things started to get a little too familiar when he spotted Todd and a bunch of other surgical interns at a table, having a blast. Perry gritted his teeth, but felt a little sense of relief when he realised that Turk wasn't with them. Avoiding Gandhi and Todd together had become a frustrating game during hospital hours, considering what JD had warned him about.

Slipping to the bar unnoticed by the group of surgeons, Perry felt an even bigger sense of relief. He finally had a scotch in hand, the bartender having prepared it in advance the moment Perry walked through the door. It wasn't hard to notice the bottle left in a nearby position behind the counter, almost in standby mode. The attending chuckled at this, almost forgetting how good these old surroundings felt after a hard day at work.

"Hey Perry!"

Perry cringed for a moment before realising exactly who the voice belonged to. A second later, Carla was occupying the stool beside him, smiling with her dark, plump lips. She had clearly had a few drinks to loosen up but was far from drunk.

"So I take it that Gandhi is on call tonight?" Perry looked around, just in case he'd missed the presence of Carla's boyfriend.

The Latina nurse playfully hit his arm. "Be nice to Turk. Besides, I am still yet to meet your secret lady friend."

Perry took a swig of his scotch before joking with her. "Yes because if I want to keep it a secret then telling you is the first thing I want to do."

She grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Come on. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why can't you just drop it?" He spoke a little harsher than intended but it was for good reason.

Carla looked at him, almost stunned he'd spoken to her that way. It wasn't the "oh no you didn't" angry eyes she sported but rather a hurt look that she was being left out of Perry's life.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it." Carla turned to the wall, clearly looking offended.

Perry couldn't resist when she looked like this. If there was anyone who could break down his walls with a sledgehammer, this woman was it. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Listen, things are just a little complicated right now. I don't know where things are going between us." Perry confessed not sure if he was saying it to Carla, or referencing his relationship with Todd. "I don't want to mess things up."

"It's alright, I get it. If anyone needs to take precautions in relationships, it's you." Carla explained, sighing as she realised some of her own vulnerability was surfacing in her teasing. "I just miss hanging out. We're meant to be friends and between Turk and you running off with this mystery woman, it seems like we never get to hang out anymore. These past two months it's like I've barely seen you."

Perry was stunned at the realisation. Had he and Todd really been sneaking around for that long? He knew as a result he'd been abandoning a lot of his old life, some of it which probably needed fixing. As Carla spoke to him, Perry suddenly realised he'd given up some things that he didn't necessarily want to part with. Even though he wasn't as in love with Carla as he used to be, probably due to the fact he was now getting laid on a very regular basis, he hadn't meant to alienate her completely. She was probably the one person he could have a real conversation with.

"I guess it has been a while." Perry replied again, gulping down the last of his scotch and motioning the bartender for another.

Just as he was getting comfortable in the company of Carla, the doctor noticed his surgeon lover approaching the bar. His heart sped up a little as he continued chatting away to Carla. Before he knew it, Todd was beside the two of them asking for another pitcher of beer.

"Hey Carla. Hey Doctor Cox. Great night tonight." Todd held up his full pitcher and gave a wink towards his lover.

Carla let out a disgusted grunt. "Did you see that?"

Perry didn't dare correct the nurse's assumption that Todd was winking at her. "And you're dating one of them." He felt a little hypocritical and ashamed the moment the words escaped him.

"I can't believe he's one of Turk's best friends. But what I _really_ can't believe is how many woman keep going for that kind of act. How low do you have to be?" The Latina woman shook her head and turned to her friend for agreement.

"Instead of concerning ourselves with immature meatheads, how about we play a game of pool?" Perry hopped up from his stool, smiling with exaggerated excitement.

"Well, I actually have to go right now. Which is probably a good thing for you considering I'd kick your ass."

"Oh you're on next time." Perry retorted, enjoying the playful banter he'd long since missed with his previous crush. He watched her wave as she walked towards the exit.

While thoughtfully sipping his new glass of scotch, Perry figured he could stare at Todd a little more freely. He took subtle glances in the direction of the table of surgical interns. A part of him didn't know whether he found Todd endearing or annoying at that moment.

He watched as Todd was clearly playing wingman for his fellow surgeon Pete Peterson, who due to cruel parents and short stature often took the nickname of "Tiny Pete" instead. Or so Todd had mentioned in passing one random time.

Turning away from the display, the attending looked into his glass in hopes that the brown pool of alcoholic liquid held some form of answer. Why was Todd so great and understanding behind closed doors, yet the thought of coming clean about their relationship made him feel a little sick? Was he sabotaging his life for the relationship, or looking to screw up his new relationship for a life that frustrated him in the first place?

Surely they couldn't hold out the secret forever, the close run-in with Doctor Kelso had proven that fact. Not to mention Jordan already knew and Carla was clearly still eager to find out who it was. Soon enough Perry was going to have to decide whether to come clean or cut ties completely.

He headed to the men's room, glad that doing his business would offer some form of alone time to think. Unfortunately he couldn't count on not being followed.

"Hola Perry. I saw you looking kind of lonely at the bar. So The Todd is here to spread some love." Todd gestured to his package, unzipping the front of his jeans. "But first I've gotta take a leak."

They both went about their business in silence. Even then, it felt kind of deafening to Perry just from the presence of his lover. The decision ahead was going to be a tough one. He focused on the behaviour he'd just witnessed from his lover, hoping to make the decision a little easier on himself. But a mere look made it difficult again.

"Remind me again why I'm with you when you act like such a tool." Perry finished and walked over to the sink. He gave a quick glance to make sure no-one else was in the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Todd soon joined his lover at the sinks, washing his hands thoroughly. "Because we're awesome together. We're both doctors at the same hospital for one."

"Some of us with more rights to that title than others." Perry swiped his nose and folded his arms, waiting for Todd to continue.

He hoped that within the simple man's words there would be a reason to forget all his childish behaviour and possibly reveal their feelings to everyone later. That or Todd would say something so completely stupid that Perry would have no problems forgetting every reason why he kept coming back.

"We have beyond fantastic sex. We're both really hot because we work out so much. We have great talks about sports and watching the game replays. You know that we have a heap in common. The secrecy sucks a little but it's totally worth it. Like you said, both us players have reps to protect."

"Reputations aside, it's going to come out. Is it really worth screwing with our jobs?" Perry voiced his inner thoughts aloud.

"The Todd didn't take his man candy to be a chicken." Todd touched Perry's arm. He smiled with a genuine look of sincerity in his eyes. "You're a smart medical weenie who looks sexy in a white coat. They'd be stupid to fire you. On the off chance they did, other places would totally hire you in an instant."

The attending felt a grin coming to his face, the familiar feeling of arrogance overtaking him. In all his worry, Perry had nearly dismissed his own sense of greatness. It had taken a dumbass with surprising bouts of wisdom every now and again to show him the way.

"Now I remember." Perry kissed Todd swiftly, giving the younger man's bottom lip a soft bite. "It's surprisingly not just your looks I fell for."

"Hey, since we both have this Saturday off and the last surprise totally sucked, The Todd was thinking we could hike up to that really cool look out point and have an actual date there." Todd suggested, hoping more than anything that his lover would say yes.

Perry had almost forgotten how much he loved hiking. He'd made a joke that Jordan had gotten that in the divorce with everything else. The mention of a hobby that he could get into overruled all of Todd's stupid behaviour. It was clearly just a front, Perry should have known that by now.

"I'll bring condoms so we can have sex while looking over the city. Double the workout baby." Todd commented before getting right back into his make out session with Perry.

_So maybe it's not a complete front. Still, he gets me better than anyone else. At the very least he's worth the risk of fooling around in the stalls when some Sacred Heart staff are right outside. Or is it?_

Perry eased himself back a bit. "Say goodbye to your friends and meet me at my place in an hour."

* * *

**NOTE:** Here we go, I finally completed chapter 8! Between taking my time to not rush fics, trying out so many ideas with this particular one and working with the amount of free time I currently have, I know I can't update as quick as I'd like. I'm just trying to make this one really good, particularly since this fic seems to be getting even more hits now. But as you can see, the big decision is looming in the couple's future and they're starting to have a little couply drama. Which of my ideas will win out? Keep reading and reviewing people!


End file.
